


Bad Medicine 饮鸩止渴

by ReneeW, Teragram



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Time, Hell Trauma, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主DC, 双向暗恋, 过往的Dean受提及, 酗酒和PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeW/pseuds/ReneeW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teragram/pseuds/Teragram
Summary: 第一次翻译大四条，一只非常自我怀疑自我否定的丁丁，过程很纠结，结局很治愈！文中不少音乐梗，我把出现的歌曲做成了歌单可以当BGM听听：http://163.lu/qeVCf2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446782) by [Teragram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teragram/pseuds/Teragram). 



　　地狱能够改变任何人，Dean Winchester就是个活例。他倚在厨房柜子上干掉度数可观的威士忌，打开冰箱抓了瓶啤酒晃悠进客厅。Bobby短粗的手指正戳着一张地图，South Dakota州的Brandon，往北二十分钟路程。

　　“你俩可能会撞上三个恶魔。”

　　Sam看了看表：“还得在午夜之前带回神器？”

　　Dean灌下一口酒。任务到了紧要关头，最近到处都有恶魔挡路。他挪开成堆的书腾出座位，靴子往脚凳一搁，碰出愉悦的响声。

　　“没错。”老猎人朝桌子比了个手势，仪式用的香料药草摊成一片。“万事俱备。赶不上我就只能做点空气清新剂了。”

　　“时间很紧，”Sam担忧地望向兄长，“也许应该叫上Castiel？”

　　“不！”Dean一瓶子砸中扶手，震出不少啤酒沫，“不要天堂课代表，就咱们自己。”

　　他立刻遭到两张婊子脸的左右夹击，随便吧。Cas太让人分心了。就在上周的吸血鬼老巢，他发现自己对着天使染血的面庞心神荡漾。一击斩首的片刻，暗色血液溅落在苍白皮肤……只能说，Dean打死也不会把那瞬间内心的冲动付诸实践，起码在地狱之外不会。那些欲望只属于地狱，不属于幽暗暧昧的怪物巢穴，不属于后视镜中的悄悄一撇，不属于他放纵自己喝到断片儿的旅馆房间。他告诉自己这不过是地狱带来的糟糕宿醉，早晚会被甩到一边，却又无比渴望把天使抵在墙上钳住脖颈，撕碎那身蠢风衣……脑中的Impala驶错了道，Dean定了定神，回来，我们有活要干。

　　车子开过州界，Dean怀疑有一部分的他从未离开过地狱。也许和Alastair的四十年彻底重铸了他的思想。记忆中低柔的嗓音阴魂不散。但Alastair早就死了，也许那根本就是Dean自己的声音，他只是不敢承认。

　　有一点倒是可以承认，他作为Cas的朋友真是糟糕透顶。这家伙为他付出了一切，妈的，包括生命，他最起码应该认真倾听一下天使那些有关上帝的烦恼。Cas正处于某种天使青春期，而Dean对老爸失踪这件事没法更感同身受了。只是上次他们的“好哥们儿时间”不知怎么就变成了凝视比赛。Dean轻拍对方的肩膀，天使歪了歪头，这套路可以编入初吻入门指南了。考虑到那时的Sam四个小时都不会回来，接吻很可能仅仅是个前菜。Dean开始幻想可能的发展，脑海中的画面狠狠击中下腹，他逃进浴室，躲在那儿直到房间里再没有天使的影子。

　　倒不是因为性别，至少Dean不觉得。当猎人有个好处，朝不保夕的日子意味着真正活在当下，随心所欲。这样看来，性别谈不上是什么障碍。不算地狱的话（干嘛要算），他甚至从未吻过一个男人。但凡事都有第一次。

　　他对Jimmy Novak完全不来电，这有点奇怪。不是所谓的恐同，Dean对GAY没什么恶感，只是性趣不在这方面而已，这点交往甚欢的一大群美女皆可作证。Jimmy的确英俊，但在他身上Dean唯一能看到的就是“Cas不在”。虽然理论上身体一样，Cas看上去更加……他不想用“美丽”这么酸的词，但不管选哪个词形容，差不多都是那个意思。

　　如果是其他事让他困扰至此，他可能早晚会去问问Sam的意见。Dean扫了一眼窝在副驾驶座上的老弟，对方正摆着一张“你太让我失望了”的蛋疼脸。这表情真是够了，他可不想听Sam给他来一通“玷污主的天使多么罪大恶极”。

　　Cas是个天使，但这也不是问题所在。他当初没花多久就和Anna睡了，当然其中有颜值助推。如果Cas选的是女性容器，估计他早八百年就上手了。然而Cas用他比高速路还直的神圣推销员形象现身，Dean仍旧是小鹿乱撞的。要是Cas的容器长成Zachariah那样呢？那就太难啃了。Dean咬着下嘴唇，发现自己诡异地并不能坚定说NO。

　　比起Anna的罗曼史，Dean对Cas的特殊幻想更接近他和Alastair那一套。这事实把他早上吃的吉士汉堡反到了嗓子眼。Alastair的折磨总是蒙着一层黏糊糊的情欲糖衣。第一次身处刑架，恶魔拥着他清唱，“天堂……我身在天堂……我心跳加速几乎无法言语”，声音勾魂摄魄，毛骨悚然。这大概算是某种属于恶魔的幽默方式。

　　那次差点吻上Cas后，Dean就致力于把两人的相处控制在辅导级，然而无论他们是在餐馆吃东西还是在房间看电影，猎人的脑补不断滑向血腥暴力少儿不宜。他试图归咎于身体在“感谢你把我拉出地狱”的表达方式上出了岔子，心底却明白事实远不止如此。他已经忘记上一次不含杂念地看着Cas是什么时候了。

　　Dean把杂念淹死在酒精里，同时淹死的还有他的反射神经，而反应迟钝对猎人来说是致命的。Brandon昏暗的仓库里弥漫着血液腥锈味，黑眼混蛋比他强壮敏捷，猎魔刀被干脆地击落。高大的恶魔扼着猎人的喉咙，高高举起直至靴子勉强沾地。如果对方直接动手他大概已经死了，只是这些混蛋一个个都表现欲旺盛。

　　“Dean Winchester，哈？”恶魔捏紧手指掐出红印，像情人那样倾身靠近，Dean可以闻到它腐败的气息。“你可真漂亮，下面那些家伙没骗我。”它从Dean的下颌角舔到发际线，猎人猛地一缩，却无法转开脖子。“等不及穿上你的皮囊了。”

　　Dean挤出一个痛苦的笑容，“你可穿不出我这么帅”，耗尽身体里最后一丝空气，他的视线开始模糊。时间飞逝，他本该尽快剐了这群混蛋把Bobby那玩意带回去。挣扎着摸向口袋里的圣水，手指却软得像香肠，眼前阵阵发黑，他知道自己快玩完了，再也不能战斗，再也不能呼吸，这几乎有点诱惑。

　　Sam驱逐了身边的敌人，冲向兄长，利落地捡起刀捅进最后一只恶魔的后背。Dean可以从弟弟恼怒的脸上看到那句“非要我来吗？”紧跟着还有一句“你什么毛病？”这恰恰是Dean想问自己的。

　　Sam带着Bobby要的神器（不记得是什么鬼）走向Impala，沉默地坐上驾驶座。Dean递过钥匙没有多嘴。车内回荡起Foghat的《Slow Ride》，歌词来回重复着那句“放轻松”。

　　“你还好吗？”Sam静静地问，Dean忍不住想象弟弟成为律师的样子。

　　“别再问了。前面要转弯。”Sam瞪了他一眼，按下转向灯。

　　Dean抱着胳膊转向车窗，假装要睡觉。他讨厌别人没完没了地问他是不是还好，他讨厌那个不变的答案。

　　“我也不想问，但是刚才……”Sam耸了耸肩，不需要补完后半句。Dean知道自己刚才有多无能。

　　“歇歇吧Sammy，我没睡好。”一道道灯光飞掠过他的面庞，连车窗照出的倒影都在失望地回望。

　　“随便你怎么说，”Sam转了方向，“也不是一次两次了。”

　　Dean再明白不过。上周他要对一个恶魔洒圣水的时候，瓶子里竟然是威士忌。Dean甚至不知道这是怎么发生的，也许他出发前没认真打好包？也许他觉得比起武器他更需要酒精？而每一次，每一次他搞砸，都是Sam在后面擦屁股。不是这么玩的，哥哥应该保护弟弟，而不是反过来拖累他。Dean的失败列表上又添一笔。

　　他转过脸来看着Sam，对方正咬着牙把方向盘往死里掐。下次要好好干，必须好好干，Sam的抬头纹越来越深了。

　　Dean试着放松情绪：“觉不觉得我们每次遇到的恶魔都GayGay的？”

　　“不，”Sam声音依然有些绷紧，“我不知道，恶魔有同性恋这回事吗？”

　　“刚才那只说我漂亮。”Dean抹了把脸，依然能感觉到被舔了一脸的恶心触感。

　　Sam乐了，酒窝一闪而过，“这不关Gay什么事吧。”

+

　　DeanWinchester创巨痛深。Castiel能观察到他明显绷紧的体态、沉重的表情。有时Dean望着他，像是带着一个无法开口的问题，极力想从天使脸上读到答案，却屡次以逃开视线作结。Castiel真希望自己知道那个答案，这样就可以回答他了。Dean正越陷越深。像每个受伤的动物一样，他开始隐藏伤口，不再召唤他，也不再接受他的好意。

　　“你脑袋有洞吗？”Dean问他，“你就不能放个假？”Castiel猜测这是个反问句。

　　虽然不免担忧，Castiel还是接受了这个提议，他有自己的问题需要解决：他的容器似乎受损了。有时在Impala里，也有时在旅馆，他感到心口猛地揪起，胃部阵阵紧缩。起初天使猜测是Dean逼他吃了太多串薯片吃坏了，服了些助消化的药物，却完全没有疗效。

　　有一次是在他和Dean用目光无声交流的时候，他的血液流速忽然增加，呼吸也变得短促起来，似乎昭示着有什么大事将要发生。有那么一瞬间，Castiel几乎能肯定那个问题要被问出口了，然而Dean忽然身体不适，把自己关在浴室里却坚称自己没事。Castiel借这个工夫去了一趟诊所，医生念叨着家长里短用听诊器检查了一遍胸口，告诉他没发现心脏病。之后另一次，他的生殖器官出现了充血症状，睾丸带有不适感。他寄希望于Dean这个正牌人类男性能解释一下这些不明现象。

　　凌晨三点，Castiel坐在Kansas城最便宜的小旅馆里，Sam在旁边床上睡得四仰八叉。当Dean带着一身酒精、香水和人类体液的混合气味回到房间，天使默默侧开了鼻子。

　　“Hello，Dean。”

　　“卧槽Cas，吓死我了。”猎人小声咕哝。打开床灯，对着突然的光线眯起眼，“干嘛黑灯瞎火坐在这？弄出我一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

　　Dean的说法太武断了，Cas很确定上一次黑灯瞎火、坐在Kansas的小旅馆、硬拉着他看帝国反击战的Dean可一点鸡皮疙瘩都没有。那天晚上是他第三次出现呼吸及心率问题，也是第一次出现器官充血症状。非常不巧，Dean又一次逃走了。Castiel的容器症状和Dean的怪异举止严重影响到了那次观影体验，真是可惜了影片精彩的神话设定。

　　灯光下，Dean的脖子上清晰地显出一个手印形状的淤青。这比猎人身上出现过的任何伤口更让他不舒服。他的视线追随着Dean脱下外套扔到椅子上，恶魔留下的手印就像是房间里多出了一个人。

　　“你出去好久”，Cas说。

　　“今天走运，”Dean咧嘴笑了，但Castiel没看到这个表情中该有的愉悦。“还记得餐馆里那个红发姑娘吗？”Dean夸张地比了个巨乳。

　　Castiel点头，“她叫Nadine。”他的胃部又一次难受地缩紧了。门外传来一阵狗吠，隐隐伴随着争吵的声音。

　　“是吗？”Dean皱眉，“我叫成Nancy了，叫了好多次。”

　　“你会再见她吗？”Castiel的心跳开始加速，渐渐接近他战斗时的心率。他真的需要考虑换一个医生重新看看。

　　Dean摇摇头，扶着墙脱下靴子，“不会，说了拜拜我就是个自由的小鸟了。而且Sam和我有个案子，明天就要出发去Omaha。”Castiel看着他笨拙的动作，暗暗估量多少酒精才能让他醉成这样。不管Dean是想从中获得什么，酗酒治愈不了他的内心创伤。Dean的灵魂明艳又热烈，Castiel痛恨看到它惶然畏缩的样子。

　　“最近你的性伴侣更换频率很高。”Castiel咬紧牙，想要分辨出那瞬间淹没他的奇怪情绪是什么。愤怒？怀疑？恐惧？人类的情绪由脑缘系统管控，也许他的大脑也出问题了，应该去看个脑科。

　　猎人警惕地眯起眼：“你是在说我淫荡吗Cas？”

　　“我……”Castiel瞥向身下起球的床罩，又转回视线。他们好像又吵起来了。

　　Dean跌跌撞撞地靠近他，“别遮遮掩掩的，告诉我你在想什么。”床灯的照射下，Castiel能看清Dean鼻粱和颧骨上的小雀斑，而那个手印变得更显眼了。再近一些，眼神锁定彼此，Castiel能感受到Dean的伤痛，浓烈又赤裸。

　　“你很难过。”

　　Dean摆了摆手，“别转移话题，我没事。”

　　“明显不是没事。”Castiel从床边站起，伸出手，“我可以检查一下问题根源，如果你愿意的话。”

　　Dean猛地把他的手挥开，像愤怒的野兽一样龇起牙：“别想强奸我的脑袋。”

　　Castiel惴惴不安地放下手臂，“你误会了，这只是单纯的诊断方式。”

　　“什么方式都没门。说真的，你自己也离我远点。”猎人和天使擦身而过，一头栽进床里。“蓝眼睛笨蛋……”后半句随着他的脸一起埋进了枕头。

　　Castiel思忖着Dean Winchester的固执程度，拍拍翅膀离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alastair唱的歌是《Cheek to Cheek》


	2. Chapter 2

　　Dean哭得很安静。Bobby家的墙壁很薄，他实在不想让自己的情绪垃圾（又一次）影响到别人，宝贵的四个小时睡眠是Sam应得的。

　　Sam之前说不关Gay的事，但他不知道Dean所知道的事情。喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，这些都不是无缘无故的。从小到大Dean都喜欢坏女孩——狂野性感经验足，哪怕是路过镇子几天的男人她们也不介意。公路旅行少不了服务员和脱衣舞娘，再不济还有《亚洲大波妹》聊以自慰。一切都理所当然，他就是喜欢女人而已。

　　然而他现在开始每周追看《Dr.Sexy》，还差点吻了自己的好朋友，这都得怪到地狱头上。Impala旁，他曾向Sam坦白自己在地狱的事情——不一样的时间流速，日复一日的痛苦与恐惧，还有他最终的崩溃与堕落。但他没说太多细节，没有告诉Sam他经受的是什么样的折磨，又是如何把同样的酷刑施与他人。那些东西他甚至无法用语言表达出来。四十年已经长得像一辈子。

　　小时候，Dean幻想中的地狱只是火焰和三叉戟，到了青春期他的幻想开始加入刀子和血，还有《猛鬼追魂》之类奇奇怪怪的玩意。那时真是太天真。Alastair只用一眼就看穿了他无望的恋父情结*与故作坚强，知道何种手段能在最短的时间里将他彻底击溃。Alastair解开皮带扣的金属声响仍然鬼魂一样飘荡在他脑海深处，还有那带着嘲讽的轻柔嗓音：“我终于找到了属于自己的欢愉~我们相拥而舞~脸颊如此接近……”Dean对这首歌的憎恨与恐惧已经刻进了骨髓。他自己存有一张Frank Sinatra演唱的版本，但每次听到那段旋律，都坚持不了几秒就会被骇人的记忆吞噬。他的父亲在刑架上坚持了一百年，而他不到三分之一的时间就已经投降放弃，无怪乎Alastair把他叫作“爸爸的小姑娘”。

　　诞生于地狱的罪恶并未被遗弃在地狱，它们渗入他的生命，所及之处一片荒芜。他一次次地压制下去，它们就一次次地在最糟糕的时机浮起来——为案子做准备的时候，喝着酒经过走廊的时候，靠在Cas肩膀上翻找资料的时候……有时Dean明知道自己在注视那个天使，却无法逼自己移开眼睛。周围人开始拿他们两个打趣。

　　玩蛋去吧，如果周围人发现了那些他深深掩藏起来的欲望，他们就会明白Dean Winchester已经变成了怎样的一个怪物。有时他怀疑自己离失控对Cas做出兽行只是个时间问题。若真如此，他又比他狩猎的狼人变形怪好到哪里去？他和Sam的日子已经很不好过，一部分猎人嫉妒他们，跃跃欲试要毁掉他们的名声，另一部分则对他们的品行心存疑虑。如果Dean的秘密公诸于众，结果不光会害死他，也会害死Sam。他必须采取措施。

　　最近几周他一再拒绝Cas插手他们的案子。他承受不了，只是听到振翅声就已经头晕目眩，有些目光交错的瞬间他感觉Cas能够读心，这幻想让他惊惧不已。有两次他为了掩饰下半身的“车速”落荒而逃。然后就是Kansas城小旅馆里那夜了，Cas站在他面前，抬手试图对他来一场“深度了解”。在解决这些大麻烦之前，他得和Cas保持距离，这对他们两个都好。Dean盼着事情尽快回到正轨，天使不在身边的日子让他浑身不自在。他想念那家伙。这很正常对吧？男人理应想念自己的好朋友。

　　即使是现在，灌下的烈酒已经接近身体的承受极限，Dean还是没法不去想Cas歪着脑袋的样子，想他下巴上的胡茬，甚至想他皱巴巴的外套，像个性感版的神探可伦坡。Dean反复提醒自己“你不喜欢男人”，当发现这种自我催眠毫无效果，他开始反复提醒自己Cas不是男人，这货连人类都不是。如果不是靠Jimmy Novak隔离了一下，他看一眼对方都会把眼睛烧出坑来。他怎么会对这种存在动心？简直不可理喻，这就好比和夕阳堕入爱河，或者自由女神像，或者全世界最大的毛线球。

　　明天，他会把这一团乱麻重新压在心底，装出一个微笑继续挣扎度日。但现在，独自一人在黑暗中，他太累了，也太醉了。Dean想象着Cas，想象着他双目微阖，嘴唇轻启，喘息拂过湿润的水光，想象着他后背拱起的弧度，想象着自己把天使推到痛苦与极乐的边缘，无法逃离，直到在他的注视中分崩离析。Dean甩甩头，飞速切换到自己给Impala换油的画面，什么画面都好，只要不是交握的手指齿间的轻喘……操。他闭上眼把手伸进被子里，开始播放六分钟的脑内恐怖小黄片。用罪恶感下酒已经变成了他的新爱好。Dean沉浸在自我憎恨与欲望之中，直到把最后一声喘息吞没在喉咙深处。

　　Dean拿了件旧T恤擦掉手上的犯罪证据。有时，在案子结束后，他能看到Cas望着他的表情。那毫无疑问是后悔的表情。Dean不怪天使，他也在后悔自己这样的可怜虫为什么不干脆烂在地狱。他本该是个“义人”，身上却再无正义。

+

　　Castiel离开公共电脑区域来到窗前，图书馆外大雨磅礴。周围的人们专注于书本电脑，全然不知他心中的波澜。他调查归类了目前为止容器出现的各种症状，得出一个糟糕的结论。望着窗外落雨，天使翻了个白眼，这表情是从Dean和他弟弟那学的。

　　性吸引。多么尴尬。创世纪6：4曾提到神的儿子们与人的女子们交合生子，虽然他还不至于生出个拿非利来，但天堂对此的态度绝不乐观。他的兄弟姐妹早就在质疑他对人类非比寻常的兴趣，而他和Dean Winchester的关系则被认为古怪乃至全然无法接受的。Uriel就曾经把Dean和扔粪的黑猩猩作类比。如果他们发现他对Dean的兴趣已经发展到了肉体层面，他将面临无穷无尽的批判。当然，前提是还有兄弟姐妹愿意理他。

　　他搜索到的新信息解释了很多事情，Castiel现在知道为什么Dean的指责会让他心如刀绞。还有Kansas城那次，当Dean提到那个女招待Nadine，他心中盘旋而起的负面情绪被称为嫉妒。Dean仍在痛苦中煎熬，他却受这些情绪影响无法提供有效的帮助，难怪对方最近这么别扭，是他辜负了Dean。

　　也许这是为他量身定制的一课，天使曾希望了解人性，而现在他得偿所愿了。人类浓烈的性欲，为求偶而生的各种暧昧与暗示，太多的烦恼令人难以集中注意力。在Dean的描述中，那些“欲火中烧”的体验应该是充满愉悦的，现实却是，Castiel百爪挠心的焦躁欲求（如果这就是所谓的勃起）令他失望得不是一点半点。他不习惯这种类型的渴求，不习惯这种身体上的表现形式。他震惊于Dean和Sam竟然能在这种干扰之下正常地生活，甚至乐在其中，他们一定是有受虐倾向。

　　“Dean”，唇齿间短短的一个音节，荷尔蒙奔腾在他的血液中，像戒不掉的瘾。天使攥紧了拳，指甲在掌心刻出月牙，又在转瞬间自愈，了无痕迹。

　　荧光灯打在窗户上照出他容器的身影，一个在沉思中歪着头的男人。他的勃起反应一定是属于Jimmy Novak的。

　　Jimmy曾和妻子Amelia有性生活，但Castiel知道他并非不能接受男性。他是所有天使里面最了解人类性吸引范围的了，他读过圣经雅歌，也读过印度爱经，还读过一些《真爱如血》小说。很明显Jimmy Novak对Dean Winchester有感觉，哪怕他过去比较禁欲。人类本为欲望而生，生理反应是Jimmy的天性。

　　他抚上冰冷的玻璃，窗上的倒影回以审视的目光。若他知道Jimmy性欲的起源，也许能把它掐灭在萌芽中。天使考虑着唤醒Jimmy的灵魂把他和Dean的事情调查清楚，但这计划有个漏洞：人类是会撒谎的。尤其是男性，他们通常不情愿承认自己对别的男性有好感。如果他为这种事唤醒Jimmy，会不会让状况雪上加霜？Castiel对自己点了点头。还是让Jimmy保持沉睡好一些，他会自己独力调查。哦，也许不用独力，Sam Winchester聪明又敏锐，他打算去问问Sam。

+

　　“我可以问个问题吗？”

　　高个子的Winchester在厨房踱步，全神贯注地捧着一本书，天使突然出现在冰箱前，把他吓得倒抽一口气。看着天使脸上两个明显的黑眼圈，Sam好奇这世界上有没有一种天使版本的失眠症。他最近因为Dean的事有些失眠，他的哥哥表现得非常不妥，不妥到了危险的程度。

　　“可以，”Sam回答，他合上书把注意力转向天使，“你想问什么？”

　　“你和Dean见过我的容器Jimmy，就在我……离开的时候。”Castiel坐进椅子，双手交叠放在桌上，像是在准备做祷告。

　　“呃，对。我们见过。”Sam不是很愿意回忆那段时间，恶魔血瘾，还有Ruby，靠，他们当初一起做的事情让他难堪又想笑。最好还是不要老想着那些，他该专注于现在才对。

　　“你们对他的印象如何？”

　　Sam去柜子旁边倒咖啡，背对着天使。“不好说，我们其实不是很熟。”若要说实话，他和Dean都不是很喜欢Jimmy Novak，他只是个普通人，是个累赘。但Sam怀疑这么说出来回伤害到Castiel的感情（或者Jimmy的，反正是某人的感情。）

　　“Jimmy喜欢Dean吗？他们之间有好感吗？”

　　“没有吧。”Sam看着他的咖啡，“他就只是想回家和家人团聚。”结果如何呢？Jimmy的老婆被恶魔附身，差点杀了他女儿，最后给了他一枪。算不上什么美好回忆。

　　“所以他和Dean没怎么相处过？我是说……单独相处？”

　　Sam转过身把一缕头发撩到耳后，天使认真注视着他。

　　“到底怎么了？”Sam知道天使必须获得容器的许可才能附身，难道Jimmy又反悔了吗？如果Castiel是来找Dean帮忙说服Jimmy的，那他就来错时候了。Dean现在的状态连他自己都说服不了。

　　“没什么要紧的。”Castiel的视线专注地扫过桌面，“我可以问一个个人问题吗？”

　　“可以。”Sam滑进椅子，“你想知道什么？”天使对人类的好奇心总是不着边际，Sam还挺喜欢他这一点的。

　　天使刻意盯着桌上的调味罐，“你经历过同类之间的性吸引。”

　　Sam喷了，被咖啡呛得一阵猛咳，“呃……对，”他捶着胸口清清嗓子，“和女人，呃，人类女性。”

　　“还有Ruby。”Castiel表情一本正经。好吧，Sam明白天使不是故意踩他痛脚的，他只是想把信息补充完整，随便吧。

　　“没错，”他承认道，“还有Ruby。”他当初心里面其实是把Ruby当女人的，虽然她并不是真正的女“人”。见鬼，Sam有时觉得她差不多就是个人类，可能带个备注什么的。很显然他大错特错。

　　“但你很少与人发生性关系。”天使观察的目光定在他身上，Sam很想知道Dean是怎么受得了这么强烈的注视还当日常，“你是如何做到的？”

　　Sam眯起眼睛，又好气又好笑，“你究竟想问什么？我这么没女人缘是怎么活下来的？”

　　“本质来说，是的。”Castiel双手比划着，像是想要抓住问题的关键却找不到方法。“你交往的对象非常少，甚至很少约——”

　　“我过得挺好的。”Sam打断他，有点不高兴地往前倾了倾，他知道这都是自尊心作祟。他孤家寡人的日子已经长到连Castiel都开始在意了吗？Sam叹了口气，他该多出去走走了。

　　“但你是如何控制自己的性欲的？”Castiel从外套里拽出一沓皱皱巴巴的纸，“我打印了一些网上的资料，关于手淫的。如果你可推荐一些……”

　　“是不是Dean让你问这个的？”Sam红着脸抱起胳膊。这完全就是他哥会觉得好笑的那种事，于是派他的天使刷笑点来了。漂亮，Dean你等着遭报应吧。

　　Castiel看看资料，又看看Sam，“我察觉到你不是很想和我谈这个。”

　　“是的，”Sam点头，尽量不让自己迁怒到Castiel身上，“还是别谈了。”

　　“没影响的。谢谢你，Sam。”接着是一阵桌布被风掀动的声音，天使消失了。

+

　　进一步的网上搜索证实了手淫的可行性。经过一番心理斗争，Castiel看了Jimmy的记忆。他说服自己这番查探是有必要的，视觉刺激能够有效帮助纾解性欲，而Jimmy需要一个具有可信度的性幻想场景。然而，记忆中的Jimmy对Dean的感情主要是感激混杂着气愤，少数时候还有些怒意，唯独没有性欲。这把天使吓坏了，一切都无可避免地导向一个令他不安的结论——深深迷恋着猎人的并不是Jimmy Novak。

　　Castiel出现在华盛顿国立肖像馆旁，午后温暖的阳光照在他身上，他边向北走边思考自己过去与Dean的种种互动，诞生了一个新的假设。他经过马丁路德金纪念馆，微风吹乱了头发，一位女士匆匆而过，手提包撞了他一下。天使停了下来，全神贯注于自身的感受，就像《帝国反击战》里达斯·维达对卢克·天行者说的那样。

　　他感受到了爱。这在意料之中，天使是为爱而生的。古希腊人曾用四个单词来表示爱：philia是朋友间的爱，storge是家人的爱，eros是浪漫的爱情，而agape是毫无保留的爱，像是神爱世人。Castiel顺着这个列表想下去，朋友间的爱是最容易证实的。他与Dean并肩而战，甚至曾被Dean称作最好的朋友。细细思索对Dean的感觉，其中毫无疑问包含着友情。他同样也发现了家人的爱，在他艰难适应人类社会的过程中，面对种种混乱，Dean始终是那块最可靠的试金石。Bobby曾说家人不止于血缘，而Dean把他带进了两兄弟与Bobby的小圈子里。对于温家一员这个身份，Castiel比猎人想象中要重视得多。他已经与天堂渐行渐远。

　　也许肉体上的爱也有一些，他与Dean的联系深厚而紧密。他曾拥抱Dean破破烂烂的灵魂，在离开地狱的战斗中紧紧抓握；他曾小心翼翼修复猎人的身体，重塑每一块肌肉和骨骼，甚至皮肤上的每一簇黑色素。也许天使爱的方式与人类不同，但为Dean牺牲让他对创世纪2：24有了更深一层的理解：“人要离开父母与妻子连合，二人成为一体。”Castiel正是失去了天堂中的家人，靠近了Dean。现在想来，他也不怎么抗拒与Dean“成为一体”，尽管天使对此只有理论上的认知，就像拥有车子的蓝图却从未驾驶，但他太喜欢猎人为他开怀而笑的样子了，如果能用另一种方式取悦对方，他大概也是心甘情愿的。

　　何况，天使能从荣光中感觉到这份爱意（现在知道是属于他自己的）将会久久持续，甚至轻易就能超过猎人短暂的生命，这个想法令他苦乐交杂。

　　顿悟击中了他，就像质子结合碰撞。Castiel蹦出一句不适宜在礼貌场合出现的以诺语。他呆立在繁忙的路边，为自己感到悲哀。他爱着Dean Winchester，从任何意义上都爱着他，但以他对Dean的了解，这份爱意不太可能是相互的。

+

　　“混蛋！”迎接Dean的是砸在胳膊上的一拳。Sam在厨房里等了很久了，一直琢磨着先前与Castiel的对话，听到院子里传来Impala的引擎声，他甚至先松了松关节做好准备。这一拳打得结结实实。

　　“我勒个去！”Dean把威士忌和一袋子外卖在桌上放稳，龇牙咧嘴地揉着手臂，“Sam你搞什么？”

　　“这拳是为了Cas。”

　　“Cas怎么了？”Dean像是真的吓着了，有那么一瞬间Sam怀疑自己是不是会错了意，难道不关Dean的事？

　　“别给我装傻。”Sam依旧气势汹汹，但是很想知道自己的眼神有没有暴露心虚。

　　“真的。”Dean从冰箱里拿出一袋豆子敷在胳膊上，“完全不知道你在说什么。”他用下巴指了指外卖，“汉堡薯条我的，那盒草是你的。还有，不用谢。”Dean说着坐下来，依然顾着受伤的胳膊，熟练地用单手弄开汉堡包装纸。

　　Sam无视食物，站直身体高高地俯视Dean，健壮的双臂抱在一起以示怀疑。“你没让他来问问题？”

　　“仁么焖题？”

　　Sam皱眉，张着嘴看他哥狼吞虎咽，Dean以前演技有这么好吗？他看上去是真诚地不解，真诚得吓人。

　　"男女问题。什么约会啦，性欲啦，以及……"Sam放低声音，“手淫。”他翻了个白眼，“还有我约不到姑娘之类的。”

　　Dean摆出他“我超级严肃”的表情，但Sam知道他其实在努力憋笑。他哥咽下一口吃的，“真的吗？”

　　“滚蛋吧。你想装无辜？可以。我知道你什么玩意儿，但你把Cas当枪使就太过分了！”Sam抓起他的沙拉一阵风似的冲回了卧室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *恋父情结指的是Daddy Issues，个人觉得这个翻译并不能很好地概括原意，但找不出其他译名……


	3. Chapter 3

　　Castiel坐在密歇根一家速8酒店的客房，他猜这名字有一定玄学成分，数字8代表着力量和控制，只是此时此刻他哪个也没感受到。门锁好，椅子顶住把手，他对将要做的事本来就不太热情，更加不希望被客房服务打断。

　　Castiel的目光瞥向床单上摊开的一排杂志。起初他是想从网上寻找素材的，然而没多久就被请离了Northeast图书馆。之后他在Milwaukee的某家便利店里找到了一架子震撼眼球的出版物，可惜那里的店员没能推荐任何“以性感男士为主题的手淫素材”。天使从床上拿起一本《男士健康》，草草翻阅，试图找出一张能够撩动他欲望的图片。那里面没有一个模特长得像Dean，他们看着就像是从人体结构讲义里走出来的。他皱着眉一页页浏览下去，发现比起那些图片，一篇关于降低胆固醇的文章都要更有趣一些。至少那篇文章让他想起了Dean，考虑到他对油炸食品的狂热兴趣。

　　看来这本没什么前途。Castiel换了一本《亚洲大波妹》，因为是Dean心头好，他也一并买下来了。Castiel发现自己的视线自然而然地被胸部吸引，尽管原因不明。也许是Jimmy留下的条件反射。也许人类本能地关注把他们与爬行类或鸟类区分开来的身体部位，例如乳房、体毛和耳鼓。某一页中拍摄了一位日本模特，她的名字有“优雅美人”的意思，但不太“优雅”的穿着一身短到极限的塑胶连衣裙，口中衔着一柄马鞭。Castiel试图幻想画面中的场景，但唯一出现的想法就是帮她找一身暖和点的衣服穿。天使把杂志丢到床上。如果他连第一步的勃起都做不到，又该怎么纾解他对Dean的想入非非？

　　也许还需要更多信息。Sam对他管理性欲的方法讳莫如深，无论多不情愿，Dean大概都是他最后的选择了。自从意识到自己对Dean的感觉，Castiel就再也没有靠近过对方。他的烦恼不该由猎人承担，但愿摆出一副扑克脸能够完成挑战。Dean从没正眼看过《男士健康》这一类的杂志。

+

　　Dean开着Impala，就他而言，哪怕只是去趟商店也该由他开。车里放着Foreigner的《Cold As Ice》，这盘磁带Sam太熟了，之前去凤凰城的路上他被迫听了一路，差点被烦死，为了不重蹈覆辙，Sam打开手套箱，在一堆磁带里绝望地试图翻出一盘他没从四岁开始一直听到现在的。

　　“你知道吗？二十一世纪也是有人做音乐的，”Sam挤兑道，“说不定你会喜欢呢。”

　　“我听过流行音乐，全都烂透了。”Dean转到另一条路，黑美人像狮子一样呼噜作响。他永远也不会告诉Sam，有次去接他的路上他和Cas一起唱过霉霉的《Shake It Off》。

　　Sam趁着他哥准备换道的功夫换了盘磁带。音乐响起，爵士味道的小号和萨克斯风，配上大量铜钹声，像是60年代情景喜剧的片头。Frank Sinatra的歌声从音响倾泻而出：“天堂~我身在天堂……”

　　Dean的方向盘猛地一抖，差点剐到一辆锈迹斑斑的奥迪。他一边调整方向一边不顾一切地抓着车载音响，狂戳按键直到磁带弹出。Dean笨手笨脚地把那盘磁带塞进兜里。“换一张。”

　　Sam换了张齐柏林。

　　“这才是我想听的。”Dean的笑容看上去有点勉强，“老爸喜欢，我也喜欢。”

　　一路开到商店门口，进门的路上Sam还在碎碎念个没完，或许他注意到了Dean一反常态的沉默，但他什么也没说。

　　+

　　Dean吃掉最后半个过期三明治，偷听隔壁Sam均匀厚重的呼吸。很好，大书呆子终于睡着了。他溜进房间抱出Sam的笔记本电脑。酒精不管用，女人不管用，如果再不去宣泄一下他越积越深的压力，恐怕他没办法继续保持正常，或者说，恢复正常。这是他欠Sam的，也是他欠Cas的，可怜的混蛋到现在都不知道他为什么糊里糊涂就失去了他的猎人小伙伴。

　　Dean上网搜索完毕，不忘删掉历史记录，他可不想从Sam那收到彩虹小旗子什么的。他选中的酒吧在市中心的河畔，现在是凌晨一点，猎艳最佳时间。他叫了双份威士忌，一饮而尽，然后又叫了一杯。他像握着武器一样握着他的酒杯，背靠着墙，在人群中搜寻。

　　他锁定了他的猎物，男人正独自一人喝着啤酒。猎物简直完美——白衬衫，歪领带，深色短发把皮肤称得很白。没错，他的发型过于精致了，下巴线条也不太对，但总不能太吹毛求疵。Dean走向他，用痞笑掩饰内心的紧张。

　　“嘿。”他注意到男人的啤酒见底了，“请你喝一杯？”

　　“好啊，谢谢。”收到一个微笑，不错的开始。

　　Dean招呼服务生加了一轮啤酒，坐进男人的桌子。

　　“你住附近吗？”男人问道，他移动双腿与对上Dean的膝盖。

　　“只是路过。”Dean接住对方的注视，保持一秒，两秒，三秒。陌生人的眼睛并不那么具有穿透性，但它们是蓝色的，这足够了。

　　十六分钟之后，他们已经在路边一家酒店。

　　墙壁是棕黄色，带点纹理，Dean的手指抚在上面，陌生人被他用身体抵在墙上。男人凑近了想要亲吻他，他挪动身体让吻落在了脖子上，尽管那里的淤青还没散。这不是什么该死的毕业舞会。有更重要的事情正等着他去做，只有跨过这个坎他才好继续前行。但他明白这种冲动的感觉。从某些角度看去，陌生人几乎就是Cas，这让他的心砰砰作响。

　　喘息着，陌生人脱去Dean的T恤，用嘴咬住一边乳头。Dean迷醉之间喃出一个名字，陌生人把它听成了“Yes”。猎人合上眼，幻想着蓝色的眼睛和翅膀的黑影。男人解开他的牛仔裤，拉下拉锁，很快裤管便滑到了膝盖，Dean后退一步把裤子甩开。

　　表演时间。

　　陌生人拉开他的领带。

　　“别，”Dean抓住陌生人的手腕，“留着上半身，脱掉裤子。”

　　假的Cas笑了，“随你喜欢。”

　　“你做得很好。”Dean脱下他的短裤，陌生人的手探索着他的身体，他闭上眼陷入回忆。只是这一次脑海中出现的不是Alastair，他想象着是Cas在索取，在破坏。虚幻与现实之间，Dean不确定那句溜出口的“Please”是在乞求怜悯还是在乞求更多。在地狱时，两者皆有。

　　他撑在抽屉上，感受后颈上的嘴唇，抓着臀部的手，感受陌生人抵着他的热度，坚硬且急不可耐。

　　“来吧。”他打开抽屉拿出套子和润滑剂，向后递去。很快这个假的Cas就会用他罪有应得的方式惩罚他，在那之后，他的罪恶感与欲望或许能够消去一些，至少让他有机会正常工作、睡个好觉。

　　门外传来一阵沙沙声，接着他听到身后人咒骂了一声向后退开。Dean睁开眼睛，抬起了头。那里，床头灯朦胧的光芒里，站着Cas，一脸关切。

　　“混蛋！”Dean猛地起身，拳头在抽屉上砸出一个坑。该死，这估计得怪他自己，他叫了Cas的名字，没准还不止一次。那句俗语“屁股坐键（拨错号）”划过他的脑海，但在此情此景他不太想用这个形容。

　　Dean闭上眼，希望自己可以原地消失。他太疏忽了，应该在房间里画上天使屏障的。当然在墙上刻符也许会吓着他的“约会”对象。他看向缩在旁边的半裸男人，和Cas共处一室，陌生人看上去就像个廉价的山寨品。

　　“哦。”Cas皱着眉看向底板，“我没意识到你……”他瞄了眼半裸的男人，又重新细看了一次，看清那人凌乱的头发、苍白的皮肤和下巴上的胡茬，“……哦。”

　　“他是你男朋友？”陌生人问Dean，声音在Cas射向他的镭射眼之下绷紧。

　　“差不多吧。”Dean嘟哝着抓起短裤用最快的速度穿了回去。

　　陌生人焦虑地一步步向门口挪动，却被Cas伸手堵在墙边，天使怒视着他像是在看一个失败的科学实验。

　　“Dean，”天使把注意力恶狠狠转向正一蹦一跳往上提牛仔裤的猎人，“你爱他吗？”

　　Dean摊手，“嘿，我压根不认识他。”

　　Cas收回了手，看向陌生人光裸的下半身，“但你正要和他交媾。”

　　沉默。漫长的沉默让答案越加明显。

　　“我该走了。”陌生人从地上捡起裤子，像盾牌一样挡住下体。

　　“好。”Dean点点头，目光落在地上的安全套和润滑剂。男人连滚带爬地捞起内裤和鞋子逃出门外。Dean穿好T恤，坐在床边，把脚塞回靴子里。穿戴整齐后，他开始用微笑掩饰恐慌。

　　“你看，Cas，我觉得你可能理解错了。”

　　天使看着他，脸上的表情如果放在Sam身上，潜台词就是“拜托你个贱人”，Dean盼望他的下一句（不管说什么）能够更有说服力一点。

　　Cas扫视房间，像是在追踪Dean此前的运动轨迹。“我能在你身上闻到他。而且这里，”他捡起还没拆开的安全套，阴森森逼近，把包装举到猎人面前。他的理解非常、非常准确。

　　Dean呼出一口气，半笑半叹。“我是有自毁倾向，但我不蠢。”

　　“我想我明白了。”Cas望着Dean，像是他此生第一次望着他，接着猛地向前。先是嘴唇。Dean的眼睛睁大了。这不是一个腼腆犹豫的初吻，这是一个从黄片里学来的吻，狂乱的舌头，不顾一切的嘴唇。这和吻世界上最大的毛线球一点都不一样。

　　Dean的下体在摩擦中绷紧，完全不顾他不知名的约炮对象已经让位给了那个能将他身心统统击成碎片的人。他的嘴唇张开，在Cas口中喘息。这很棒，太棒了。记忆汹涌而来，他在地狱对那些灵魂做过的一切暴行此刻正跃跃欲试着想在Cas身上重复一遍。为什么之前的一夜情都无波无澜，天使却一下就搅动了他的地狱记忆？是否上帝在告诫他“收手吧，士兵”？不管怎样，Dean的脑中亮起了警告灯。

　　“Cas，停下。”Dean推开天使而Cas遵从了他的意思，“就先停下，好吗？”

　　“我做得哪里不对吗？”Cas苍白的面孔凌乱而困惑。令人惊艳。

　　“哦，你做的都对。”Dean用手捂住眼睛，烦躁地低吼。“我……我得走了，在我做出让我们后悔的事情之前。”他同情地拍拍Cas的肩。“我会……呃，我会打电话给你的，好吗？”他猛拧开门跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。安全地坐进Impala里，依然心跳不已，Dean发动引擎，绝尘而去。

+

　　Chalmers待在一个运动员的皮囊里，穿着牛仔衣，他已经跟踪Dean Winchester五天了。作为一个恶魔，他恨透了这种观察报告式的任务。Perkins用他扭扭捏捏的声音把它称为“O-and-Rs”，好像一个蠢昵称能改善什么似的。垃圾任务。参与不了地狱崛起之类的大事，Chalmers只能跟在Dean Winchester屁股后面做笔记。他听说过猎人的传说，但目前为止他看到的只有名不副实：Dean Winchester在比格森吃汉堡、Dean Winchester买酒喝、Dean Winchester在镇里乱开车、Dean Winchester去酒吧，等等等等，够了，给我来个驱魔咒吧。

　　Chalmers哼了一声，如果他再不杀个什么人他就要疯了。这时候路边的酒店跑出来一个人，正是没几分钟前和Winchester一起进去的那位，手忙脚乱地和衣服做着斗争，下半身还裸着。这家伙看上去吓坏了。神啊（地狱里那位），Winchester对他做了什么？真是让人浮想联翩啊……

　　Chalmers从他偷来的凯迪拉克里钻出来。

　　“你看起来可不怎么好，需要我载你一程吗？”

　　陌生人立刻感激地点头，Chalmers把手摸进口袋拨弄起他的折叠刀。这个晚上还不算太糟。

+

　　Castiel坐在被Dean遗弃的房间里，思索着。他本来是想问问Dean有关排解性欲的问题的，但计划赶不上变化。他显然误解了Dean的性取向。他琢磨着这个新发现，思考这对之前结论有什么影响，他想尽量做到客观，却发现自己无法保持纯粹的理性。

　　与Dean唇齿相依的快感占据了他的全部感官，他的所见所闻所思所想统统都是Dean的影子。他想起Dean抓紧他头发的力度，猎人显然是想要这个吻的。事实上从Dean的生理反应来看，他想要的不止一个吻，接着他就逃跑了。这个晚上令人不安地糅杂了满足与痛苦，完全就是Dean把自己锁进浴室那次的重演。

　　Castiel翻看着那个安全套。古埃及人曾用羊肠制造过类似的东西。他撕开包装，拉扯橡胶直到发出响声。这东西的操作方式非常容易掌握。他又捏起那一小袋润滑剂，它的包装竟然和Dean买汉堡送的番茄酱如此相似。打开包装，透明粘稠的液体流到了他的手指上。

　　他扔掉安全套和润滑剂，去浴室洗了手。看着镜中的面孔，他想起了Dean带进房间那个陌生人——陌生的男人，一个Dean准备与之上床的男人。Castiel皱起眉，希望与绝望正在他心中争权夺势。Dean Winchester实在是太难懂了。

+

　　Dean知道自己在做梦，但这并不能减轻画面的恐怖程度。他回到了之前的酒店，和那个陌生人一起，只是这一次是Dean把对方压在抽屉上，攥着那人的头发，指甲刻进那人的背脊和屁股。他倾身向前，接着迟疑了。一切都错的离谱。

　　“怎么了？”陌生人转头看他，“我们上次做的时候你可没这么害羞。”

　　“上次？”Dean艰难地回忆。

　　“在地狱里。”黑色闪现在那人眼中。Dean后退着跌坐在床上。恶魔笑了，他与天使相似的外表立刻变得粗鄙浅薄。“噢，可怜的Dean。”他假惺惺地同情道，“我不惨叫哀求你就硬不起来吗？”

　　“你是谁？”

　　“不记得我们的美好时光了？我可真伤心。不过堕落了十年确实太久了，记不清数量也是正常的。让我来帮你回味一下吧。”恶魔靠过来，淫邪地咧着嘴。Dean摸向他的刀，却什么都没摸到。操。他估计会死的很难看，而且还是咎由自取。

　　接着家居开始晃动，灯光闪烁，接着Cas出现了，耀眼、强大、愤怒。Cas抓起恶魔把它烧了个外焦里嫩。Dean屏住呼吸，紧紧地揪着被子，他真的不该觉得这一幕如此性感。

　　一瞬间，依照梦境的诡异逻辑，Cas已经在他身下了。天使那双洞悉一切却对他全然信任的眼睛凝望着他，抬手抚摸他的脸颊，“你难道不想所爱之人做这些吗？”

　　Dean之前从没想过那个特殊的字眼，但在这句话之后，他真心希望自己可以回答：“Yes。”但接着他想起了地狱里那些灵魂，被他像现在一样钉在身下，承受着他的愤怒、痛苦与恐惧。他想起了那些麻木而残忍的快感。他不能这么对Cas。

　　“一刻也没想过。”他退开身体。即使是在梦里，Dean Winchester也会搏命保护他在乎的人。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Sam撸了一把湿淋淋的头发，现在还是早上，而他已经快要崩溃了。Dean把自己像咸菜一样腌在酒里，Castiel的古怪程度再创新高，有时候Sam怀疑他是现在唯一的正常人了，而现在他开始觉得再这么折腾下去自己早晚也要疯掉。Bobby睡眼朦胧地走了进来，Sam递给他一杯咖啡。

　　“我们得谈谈。”

　　Bobby撇嘴，“让我先吃个饭成吗？”

　　“你做饭，我来讲。”

　　Bibby嘬了一口咖啡，“我们的Mr.Sunshine呢？”

　　“Dean出去了。”他哥又一次早出晚归，他已经不以为怪了。

　　“好吧，”Bobby把油乎乎的平底锅架上炉子，点了火，“有什么大惊小怪的？”

　　Sam深吸一口气，抓紧在勇气消散之前组织好语言：“Dean现在抱着酒瓶子从早喝到晚。Brandon那次他醉得几乎没法战斗。像这样的意外已经发生过好几次。”

　　“傻蛋，”Bobby盯着锅里的油，“猎人个个都喝酒，Sam。所以我们才叫它‘猎人伴侣’，你又不是不知道。”

　　“但不是这么喝法，不是Dean这样。这样下去会把他害死的，没准害死我们两个。”

　　“见了鬼了，我要是知道怎么劝人戒酒……”Bobby悬着后半句，回忆起童年和之后的岁月。他打开冰箱，咒了一声，拿出鸡蛋盒对着Sam摇晃，“哪个白痴只给我剩下一个鸡蛋？”

　　“Dean。”Sam喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，故意不去看自己吃完饭扔进水槽的脏盘子，“大概吧。”

　　Bobby把鸡蛋打进锅里，那一小摊蛋液开始可怜巴巴地滋滋作响。“我们总不能送他去戒酒中心吧，”他说，“会变成方圆十里所有恶魔的活靶子的。”

　　说话间一阵翅膀扇动声，Castiel出现在水槽旁边，拿着一盒鸡蛋。Bobby处变不惊地接了过去。

　　“你们在说Dean吗？”天使问。

　　Sam点点头，“要不我们把他锁在地下室直到他戒掉酒瘾，估计锁个几周？”

　　Bobby做了个鬼脸，“那我们可有好日子过了。”他多打了几个鸡蛋进去，黄油的味道飘荡在房间。他之前在Tucson见过一个老酒鬼戒酒，快他妈赶上驱魔了。

　　Sam想起他在地下室戒恶魔血的日子。他知道他在要求什么。

　　Castiel开口了，声音低哑，“我有个建议。”

　　Bobby钻进冰箱找出一片培根，“那就坐下说吧孩子，我们听着呢。”

+

　　同一天的早晨，Dean描摹着手臂上的天使掌印，热水浸润全身。不知道天使把他从地狱里拉出来之前有没有观察过他，有没有看到他被派来拯救的到底是个什么样的人。他把头埋进水流中，水温烫得几乎难以忍受。如果他是Cas，他会让他烂在地狱里的。

　　但Cas没有。Cas把他拉回人间，从不知还剩几分的残渣里重塑肉身。猎人恢复得就像刚从生产线上走下来似的。他好奇Cas修复他的过程是否和他修复Impala一样感性。他关上淋浴，拿起浴巾。他的外装已经焕然一新，但引擎仍需彻底整修，而现在，他终于知道该怎么做了。

　　昨晚他浑身颤抖着逃出梦魇，心跳如鼓，汗湿如泼，离日出还有几个小时，他坐在那里翻着父亲的笔记。此前孤注一掷的约炮计划已经彻底宣告失败，不仅没治好他的“Cas性恋”，还变本加厉地越了界。再见到天使免不了一场尬聊。如果Cas把他们接吻的事告诉Sam或者Bobby怎么办？他都不忍心去想答案。

　　他把笔记翻到下一页，读起本地的一个案子：有个孩子被恶魔附身半年患了严重的PTSD，不知内情的心理医生建议药物治疗，但John Winchester的方法显然更有效。当Dean看完他们的具体操作，一个新计划诞生了。这有点冒险，但他什么时候安逸过？他的手指抚过父亲固定在纸上的军队资历章，John Winchester从不感情用事，他早该想到的。

　　他依照笔记中的地址穿过镇子，来到一家洗衣店与泰国餐厅之间的小巷。清晨这里空无一人。他告诉Sam他要出去散散心，如果他的计划能够成功，这句也不算是谎话。他敲敲湛蓝的金属大门，一个门禁话筒启动了。

　　“哪位？”

　　“Winchester，”他对着话筒大喊，“你帮过我父亲John，很久之前了。”他等待着，手放在刀上，他没法保证父亲笔记中提到的名字是敌是友还是被附身，又或者（按这个案子的套路）是个该死的女巫。

　　门开了，Dean走进屋子，眼前是占卜师的标配：通灵板、水晶球、昏暗的光线制造神秘感。但他同时也注意到窗户上的铁栏和门边的盐线，还有画着恶魔陷阱的天花板。

　　“Winchester？”一个高挑的女人向他打招呼。

　　他唐突地点头微笑，试着不暴露他的女巫过敏，但他习惯性确定了所有出口的方位，其中一个需要经过一堵墙。

　　她请他就坐，猎人把椅子转了个方向以防万一他需要紧急移动。

　　“我希望你能提供一些援助，”他打开话茬，“状况有点复杂。”

　　“放松。”女人笑了，露出白的过分的牙齿，“你不是唯一一个被记忆折磨的人。”

　　“你知道我的来意？”猎人扬起下巴，被人这么轻易地看透让他有些不知所措。他不知道这个女巫还能看出什么来，她会知道地狱的事吗？或者Cas？

　　她摆摆手，“只是猜个大概，”起身走向墙边的柜子。“东西带了吗？父辈荣誉之证？”女巫取来一个金属碗和一些小瓶子。

　　“带了。”Dean掏出父亲的紫心勋章攥在掌心，对John默念一声抱歉。他把勋章放到了桌子上，“你确定这管用？”

　　“若你容许。”她摆好各种道具，拿起了勋章。

　　“不会把它弄坏吧？”

　　“物质上不会。”她研究着勋章紫色的表面和白色边界，“这是授予在战争中负伤的军人的，对吗？”

　　Dean点点头。他很少去想他父亲在海军陆战队服役期间的事。对他而言，他的父亲毕生都在打一场不会获得任何勋章的战争。

　　“很好，那很有帮助。”她把勋章放进碗里，倒进不同的粉末，烟雾渐起，房间里充斥着硫磺的味道。

　　Dean扑向前，“你说不会弄坏它的。”

　　“Obliviscere！”她一手抓着他的头，另一只手悬在碗上，猎人重获新生似的大喘一口气。他眨去眼泪，解脱几乎是在一瞬间。如果之前那些记忆有11，那么现在只剩下3到4。女人放开手，他几乎是跌回了座椅。Dean熏熏然地微笑。记忆并没有彻底消失，但他可以忍受。重要的是他现在能正常工作，没准他甚至能重新和Cas待在一起。

　　女人走向橱柜取出一个小木盒，把碗里的东西倒进盒子，关上锁好。她望着Dean光彩四射的笑容，目若磐石，“把它保存好，不要打开。”

　　“没问题。”Dean伸手去接，但她拉回盒子。

　　“不，要，打，开。”

　　“遵命，女士。”他点头，依然高兴的合不拢嘴。“报酬和之前一样？”

　　“和之前一样。”她拿着一柄长剪刀靠近，Dean抓住她的手腕。

　　“你，呃，不会用它干什么恶心事吧？”

　　女巫翻了个白眼。“用Dean Winchester的头发？拜托！想想就恶心。”

　　Chalmer隔着一条街看着Dean走出铁门。猎人步伐轻快，换了个新发型，一个箱子足球一样夹在腋下。Chalmer舔舔嘴唇拿出手机。身后的卡车里，那具曾经酷似Castiel的尸体已经僵硬。

+

　　Dean一回来就看到Sam，Bobby和Cas齐齐坐在沙发上，严肃的跟奥运评委似的。Dean抓了一把头发，新剪的短发扎着他的指头。

　　“拍个照吧你们，一张永流传啊。”

　　Sam指指对面一张椅子：“坐下吧Dean。”

　　Dean坐下来，三道视线戳在他身上。

　　“怎么了？”他又抓了抓头发，不知道Cas有没有把酒店的事告诉Sam和Bobby。Dean害怕地看着Sam，等着他随时蹦出来一句“我们听说你想要Cas做你女朋友”或者“所以你现在弯了？”。Dean飞快地扫视了一遍房间，想找出Sam有没有带回什么宣传小册子，例如《接受你的双性恋兄弟》。

　　Sam冷着一张脸，Bobby看上去很想消失，Cas则专心致志地盯着他不放。他看向天使的嘴唇，想起那个吻，直到裤子开始发紧才意识到自己看的时间太久了。他把目光转向茶几，一碗虫虫软糖放在一本有关古苏美尔人的书上。好吧，Dean想，所以Cas的问题还是没解决掉。眼睛放在软糖上，Winchester。

　　Sam看了一眼Bobby，又重新看向哥哥：“我们得谈谈你酗酒的事。”

　　Dean把虫虫软糖忘到脑后，“别闹了你们，吓屎我了。”

　　Cas开口了，“Dean，你最近表现得……”Sam推了推他。

　　“我们说好用‘我觉得’句式的。”

　　“你说的没错，抱歉。”他转向Dean，舔了舔嘴唇继续道：“我觉得你平日里就表现得莫名其妙，而喝醉的时候……”

　　“就是个混蛋。”Dean替他说完，“我知道。”他咬着内侧的腮肉，努力忍住如释重负的叹息或微笑。他们合谋了一场劝诫，这真是太好了，天，只要他们不知道内情。

　　天使揉揉脖子面向Sam：“这不是我预料中的反应。”

　　Sam清清嗓子，“我们想让你知道，Dean，我们都爱你，也关心你。我觉得，”他抚上胸口，“你喝醉之后反应迟钝很多，我担心我们会因此受伤，或者更糟。”

　　“见鬼，”Bobby说，“这是‘猎人伴侣’，你个白痴，不是‘猎人代工’。”

　　Dean拍拍膝盖，“我很感激你们的真情流露，真的。你们的关怀实在是……”他学着Sam的样子抚上心口，“实在是太感人了。我说真的。”他站起来，其他人也跟着站起。

　　“Dean，”Sam开口，却被哥哥打断。

　　“你说得对，Sammy，你说的对。我是有些问题，这么说吧，我确实有些放纵自己。但现在都过去了。”他抬起一只手，“以童子军的荣誉。”

　　Cas侧眼看他：“我不认为你加入过童子军。”

　　“你该看看我的勋章。”Dean朝他眨眨眼，天使提起了嘴角。Dean的心漏跳一拍，连忙看向Sam和Bobby，哪怕是那些蠢兮兮的软糖。总之不看那个惊奇的微笑。

　　Sam短促地点头，“很高兴你这么说。”他转向Bobby，“心里的石头总算落下了，来说说正事吧。”

　　“好啊我去，”Dean附和，很高兴上个话题过去了，“专注工作，什么活儿？”

　　Bobby叹气，“我们听说一架苏城飞芝加哥的飞机上出现了鬼魂，得有人去查查。”

　　Dean的笑容褪色了，他讨厌飞机，程度能和女巫媲美。

　　Bobby瞥了一眼Sam，“还有一只wendigo在Manistee国家森林。”他打开地图指向密歇根湖旁边的一小块绿，“那里到处都是废弃盐矿。这活不轻松，但我装了个火焰喷射器应该管用，只要你没先烧着自己的蛋。”

　　Dean简直不敢相信自己的运气。没有飞机，没有女巫，废弃盐矿是藏盒子的完美位置，脑袋正常的恶魔鬼魂都不会靠近那里。他对着空气开了一枪，“我去密歇根！”

　　“好。”Sam满不在乎地回答，“你和Cas去密歇根，我和Bobby飞芝加哥。但是Impala给我们开。”

　　Dean表情垮下来。

　　“别给我那个表情，”Sam说，“去密歇根要开十四个小时，不如跟着Cas坐天使特快。”

　　“好吧。”Dean噘着嘴，“但是别把我家宝贝丢在哪个破机场。”

　　“我才不会。”Sam一手抓起钥匙。

　　“我去装行李。”Dean指向Bobby，“然后我得测试一下火焰喷射器。”

　　“不错，”Sam等到Dean走远才开口：“真顺利。”

　　Bobby依然一脸忧虑：“还没过去呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　洗衣店和泰国餐厅的小巷间，Chalmers敲响蓝色的铁门，就在他不耐烦要敲第二次的时候，门禁响了。

　　“哪位？”声音在静电的干扰下几不可闻。

　　“Dean Winchester。”Chalmers骗道，他看向右侧的Perkins，那家伙正摆出一副发号施令的姿态。卑鄙小人。Chalmers早晚要打断他自以为是的大鼻子。

　　锁开了，他打开门。Perkins一马当先，跃跃欲试着抢个头筹。Chalmers缀在后面。根据他的经验，第一个进门的蠢货总能探出一切陷阱。

+

　　Dean被Bobby骗到屋外的工夫，Castiel和Sam迅速拆开他的行李，没收全部的酒精制品。在Sam看来，把Dean送去密歇根是一举多得的事，那里荒无人烟，相对安全，既保护了Dean，又不会干扰到他和Bobby工作。虽然不得已要麻烦到Castiel，他还是非常庆幸不用当面看着Dean受苦。他已经看了一辈子了。

　　“你觉得这个任务要花多久？”Castiel边问边把Dean的衣服拽出背包。Sam看着天使犹犹豫豫地举起Dean的毛衣吸了口气，好奇酒瘾是否也有气味。

　　“几周吧，或许。”他从Dean的行李袋里取出第五瓶威士忌，“你就负责把他拴在那，直到一切开始好转。”

　　“你可以放心交给我。”

　　Sam愁容不减，“Dean的戒断反应一旦开始，你们就有的受了。我不嫉妒你。”

　　“我不久前体会过嫉妒的感觉，”Castiel打开一瓶古龙水，怀疑地嗅了嗅，“那很……令人不快。”他翻出六瓶口袋大小的朗姆酒，把它们和古龙水一起放进Sam身边成堆增长的酒瓶大军。

　　Sam的收缴成果装了整整一口袋，他封好口，开始装下一袋。“我们最好快点。不知道Bobby能拖住他多久，即便有那个火焰喷射器。”他从行李袋里翻出一个不明包裹，袋子里面套着袋子，最里面是一个上了锁的盒子。

　　Sam乐了。藏得很努力嘛Dean，但你弟弟学会骑车之前就已经能撬锁了。他鼓捣了没几下便打开盖子，看着里面的东西一脸困惑。那是他父亲的军队勋章，“它怎么会在——”

　　他摸了上去。

　　一系列恶魔色情片涌进他的脑海，全部是由Dean领衔主演。诸多骇人的场景之间穿插着Castiel的影像，像是一张张变态的宝丽来相片。

　　勋章从手中滑落，Sam瘫坐在地，挣扎着后退。“这他妈什么鬼？”

　　“我认为这是Dean在地狱的记忆，封存的非常完美，像是一部部微型影片。”Castiel的语气有些敬佩，“很优秀的魔法。”

　　Sam拭去额头的汗水，坐在那不住喘气，“为什么在他包里？”

　　Castiel看上去也有些迷惑，“很明显Dean想要把它带去密歇根。”天使把勋章放回盒子锁好，再一层一层重新包裹起来。“我们应该把它放回原处。”

　　Sam让空气灌入灼烧的肺部，等待脑中的抽痛渐渐消退。他不想去思考哥哥的所作所为。Dean大概也不想。这实际上解释了很多事。

　　“你觉得Dean酗酒会不会是因为，呃，性行为困扰？”Sam站起来，汗湿的手掌蹭了蹭衣服。

　　Castiel给了Sam一个从他那学来的难以置信脸。

　　“你帮的了他吗？”

　　“希望可以。”Castiel把猎人的衣服放回旅行袋，盖住层层包裹的盒子。

　　Sam抱起没收来的酒，在走廊站住，思索着刚刚所见的Castiel的影像。“有个问题，如果是我多管闲事，你可以不回答。”

　　“当然。”

　　“你对Dean的关注，是有什么私人原因吗？”

　　Castiel看着旅行袋，露出沉思的表情。“爱从来都是私人的。”

+

　　Chalmers挥动手掌，对着一碗血拨了个地狱电话。六十年来每一次通话都让他惴惴不安。做老板的全都是混蛋。

　　“我是Chalmers，在占卜师那儿。”

　　血液汩汩作响：“Perkins呢？”

　　Chalmers看向恶魔陷阱里的一摊残肢碎肉，“退休了。”

　　“再说一遍是什么案子？”

　　Chalmers垂头丧气，追踪那个猎人的事已经够烦了，给他点行政支持就这么难吗？

　　“Winchester，Dean Winchester。”

　　血中气泡涌动破裂，“哦……对，那个Winchester。情况如何了？”

　　Chalmers百无聊赖地翻起笔记本，翻完随手一丢。“他今天早上绝对在这里。我觉得他买了个魔咒。”

　　“你觉得？”

　　“是的。他带着一个盒子走的。”Chalmers拿起另一个笔记本，里面写满了难以辨认的符文，“那占卜师是个女巫。”

　　老板叹气，“你问过她了吗？”

　　“问了。”Chalmers看向仍捆在椅子上的部分尸体。“她没什么帮助。”这就是领导，永远只看结果不管过程。

　　“起码你知道Winchester买了什么吧？”

　　Chalmers打开装满魔药、草药和神秘小摆设的橱柜。人类总是喜欢走捷径，生发啦，增大JJ啦，香车美女啦。预料之中的可悲。

　　“很难说。”他拿起一把匕首抠起指甲。

　　血液愤怒地沸腾起来，“那就快点搞清楚，否则下次我就穿着你的皮去年会。”

　　如果说Chalmers六十年来学到了什么，那就是当麻烦对你亮出黑眼睛，你最好赶快祸水东引。他看着手中匕首，想着Dean Winchester夹在腋下的盒子。

　　“很可能是某种武器。”

+

　　Dean的行李（无酒精版）躺在Bobby的客厅地板上，紧挨着自制火焰喷射器。Sam看向Castiel，对方正一动不动坐在沙发上研究着一碗虫虫软糖。天使说他爱Dean的时候，是在说那种爱，还是“我愿教世界一首歌”那种圣洁的爱？如果他说的是“那种爱”，Dean知道吗？而且，天啊这是不是能解释那天Castiel问他的问题了？Sam需要答案，趁他还没把哥哥和这家伙一起送进深山老林之前。

　　Dean搓着手大步走来，“好了Cas，快点。准备出发烤wendigo啦。虎视眈眈*啊哥们。”

　　“说两句？”Sam抓住哥哥的手臂一把拽进厨房。

　　Bobby坐上沙发向天使那边靠了靠，警惕地盯着厨房门口。“我做了些调查，”他低声说，“我觉得冷火鸡*三明治不适合这次野餐。”

　　Castiel拿起一只虫虫软糖对着光摆弄，“野餐菜单挺合理的。”他抓住软糖的两端拉扯，开心地看到它们弹力十足。“你有没有发现这种虫子是雌雄同体？”

　　Bobby瞪了他一眼：“你觉得我在乎？”

　　“你在乎的显然不是虫虫软糖。”Castiel严肃起来，“我修复Dean的身体很多次了，包括我带他离开地狱的那次。”他拍上Bobby的肩膀，希望这是宽慰他人的正确姿势，“你可以放心让我照顾Dean，不论身心。”

　　“随你怎么说。我只是希望你做好准备，别等到事情发展成《失去的周末》*那样。”老猎人的脸上闪过骄傲，“那小子可是个狡猾的混蛋。”

+

　　厨房里Sam摆着胳膊不知从何讲起。他还没走出Castiel的听力范围，不过运气好的话，他可以趁天使听明白他在问什么之前得到答案。

　　“怎么了现在？”Dean手扶在跨上，“赶着去杀wendigo呢，我想早点搞定。”

　　Sam做了个深呼吸，“你知道你可以跟我说的，对吧？”

　　Dean不太耐烦，“说什么？”

　　“什么都行。工作问题，个人问题，”他压低声音，“性的问题。”

　　Dean像是被扇了一巴掌，“性的问题？”

　　“比如说，如果我迷上了一个同事，”Sam意味深长地瞄了瞄客厅，“我会想和你一起聊聊。”

　　Dean云里雾里地跟随着他的视线，“说的不是Bobby吧？”

　　Sam给了他一个“你疯了吗”的眼神，“不是。我在说……”Castiel。他做了个口型，没有出声。

　　“Cas？”Dean几乎是喊出来了。

　　“什么事Dean？”天使的声音传来。

　　“没事！”兄弟俩异口同声。

　　Dean抓住Sam的胳膊低吼：“你喜欢上了……”他无声地说完，向门口投去一个眼神。

　　Sam双眼大张：“我？”

　　“你和他有没有……”Dean做了一个你懂的手势。

　　“没。没没没没。”Sam举起双手，“但不是说这样不好。我是说，你这样很正常。”

　　“我？”

　　Dean笑出声来，但Sam注意到他耳朵红了。他想起了哥哥之前对恶魔Gay的调侃，有些纳闷。

　　“是啊。他，呃，他爱你。他是这么说的。”

　　“当然了。”Dean哼了一声，“这货爱汉堡，爱蜜蜂，爱上帝的每一个孩子。”

　　“没错，但他对你可能是……‘那种爱’。我觉得应该让你知道。”他双手一拍，“现在你知道了。”

　　“多谢提醒，甜蜜高谷*。说完了？”

　　Sam可以从哥哥眼中看到关闭的心门。如果Dean连Castiel对他的感觉都意识不到，就更没可能从地狱的阴影里走出来了。

　　“是。我只想你开心，不管和谁在一起。”他想起那个盒子和里面恐怖的内容，“如果你需要找个专业人士帮助，我们会凑出钱来的。”

　　Dean眯起眼，“专业人士？妓女吗？”

　　“我想的是心理医生！”Sam缩了缩脖子，准备着随时接收Dean的拳头。

　　相反，他的哥哥笑着拍拍他的背。“好啦Sammy，如果我需要心理辅导，我会叫你开始攒钢镚儿的。”他转身走向客厅，“Cas！把糖放下，我们去密歇根。”

+

　　电话响起时Chalmers正半坐在凯迪拉克的驾驶座上举哑铃。他没兴趣锻炼肌肉，只是他的运动狂寄主看到他杀人后就崩溃了，只有这法子能让皮囊冷静一点。就算是固醇引发的躁狂症，一直反抗也挺烦的。等他换了新皮囊，他准备给这个运动狂留点纪念品。

　　他凑近副驾驶座用空着的手拿起手机，知道他号码的恶魔没几个。他正等着那个有关Dean Winchester神秘武器的小谎层层上报。靠，目前看来他可能猜对了。温家兄弟总给自己装备一些神秘道具。

　　“喂？”

　　是他老板。光听这纸声就猜到了，都不用等他大吼。“Chalmers？在吗Chalmers？”

　　他把手机拉远一下。这家伙依然没学会正确使用手机。原始人。

　　“我在。”他把哑铃换到左手，“什么事？”

　　“任务。跟着Winchester，弄到那个武器。”

　　“我跟着他回到Singer废车场了。”Chalmers放下哑铃，望向杂草丛生的停车场，Impala就停在那。Winchester几个小时前进去的，到现在都没出来。

　　“他现在不在那了。有消息说他出现在密歇根，行动吧。”

　　“会的。”

　　Chalmers挂断电话，把哑铃扔得远远的。他在方向盘后笑了。他曾在密歇根折磨过一个人类，三十小时，甜蜜时光。他拿起折叠刀从手肘划到手腕。

　　“真希望我能更有创意一点，宝贝儿。”Chalmers向后靠去，“但我得换个地方了。”他张口喷出一股黑烟，向密歇根飞去。

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虎视眈眈：丁丁著名的车震曲《Eye of the Tiger》
> 
> *冷火鸡指立即戒除某种习惯（戒断反应使皮肤起鸡皮疙瘩并变得苍白，形似冷火鸡）。Bobby怕Dean听到所以用了暗示，但Cas没有听懂。
> 
> *失落的周末：老电影《失落的周末》，一个酗酒严重到自杀的男人被女友用爱感化的故事。
> 
> *青春纯爱剧[《甜蜜高谷》](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3589440/)，Jen美人客串。


	6. Chapter 6

　　密歇根河岸边猎人的小木屋里，Dean一边拆他在便利店买的杂货，一边想着Sam的话。Cas真的说过他爱他？如果是真的，为什么他要告诉Sam？他看向正研究着书架上满满一架旧书的Cas。没错，他们之间是有点小纠结，但有那么糟糕吗？糟糕到Cas宁可去找Sam也不愿意找他？Dean对着一罐头辣椒酱皱眉。老天，他在嫉妒自己的亲弟弟吗？他又瞄了一眼Cas，咬紧牙关。

　　“可怜的Sam，那天你估计把他吓坏了。”

　　“是吗？”Cas转身看他，Dean避开视线。他把汤罐头摆上橱柜，专注程度远远超出必要。

　　“对。”一罐速溶咖啡放上柜台，“他说你找他问成人问题。”Dean甚至懒得挤出微笑，“还有手淫。你还说他没女人缘。”

　　“当时我在做调查。”Cas抱着一本五彩缤纷的鸟类百科翻阅起来。

　　“哦，我猜你戳到他痛处了。”Dean把空掉的塑料袋揉成一团，想要找个地方放下，最后一把扔进水槽下的柜子里。“我知道咱们最近关系有点紧张，都是我的错。但是Cas，如果你有什么问题，我就在这里，来找我。”

　　Cas转向窗户，湖面的粼粼波光映在天使脸上。“谢谢你，Dean。但当时看来Sam是最好的选择，他在禁欲方面做的很成功。”

　　Dean嗤笑一声，“所以你的目标是禁欲？感觉很有难度。”

　　Cas歪头斜睨着Dean，“当你求而不得，就一个人走下去。这是最好的办法不是吗？”

　　Dean把一罐牛奶放进散发霉味的冰箱，拍亮冰箱里的灯。也许Sam是对的。也许Cas说的真的是那种爱，也许他们之间真的有些相互的情感。但那又如何？他们两个不像是能在一起的。猎人注定不会有安逸的生活，Sam的正确改变不了这整件事的错误。他看向Cas，Cas值得更好的，而非一个花费半生在地狱蹂躏灵魂的人。

　　“不要气馁嘛Cas。别想那些伤心事，你会遇到对的女孩的。”

　　“如果我不喜欢那个女孩呢？”

　　Dean耸耸肩，刻意表现出不在乎。想象Cas和男人在一起让他更加难受，但他不能像个混蛋一样为了无望的一己私欲就霸着他最好的朋友不放。“那就男孩。不同装备相同玩法，我的建议一样适用。你得付出才有收获。”

　　“我会记住的。”Cas带着他的鸟类百科坐进窗边的椅子，开始仔细研读。

　　“听着，既然说到这了，旅馆那天的事就天知地知你知我知好不好？”

　　“旅馆那天？你是说那个男人……”

　　“对，就那天。”

　　“还有那个吻？”Cas补充道，眼睛没离开书本。

　　“对，包括那个，咱们可以保密吗？”

　　“如你所愿。”

　　“谢谢。”Dean清清嗓子，“主要是我还没准备好和Sam聊这个，或者Bobby。靠，尤其是Bobby。你懂的吧？”

　　“我很高兴能和你分享秘密，Dean。”

　　Cas从书本中抬起眼，Dean发现他一直都在等待这一刻。从站在这里开始，他就一直期待着被这样专注的目光定住。Dean叹气。单恋是一回事，但还未开始就放弃？这违背了他所知的一切。而且在他们完成任务之前，像这样的性张力避无可避。悲剧。

　　“是吗？很好。”Dean又清了清嗓子，他需要来一杯。“我去找找这里有没有什么棋牌之类的。你会玩牌吧？玩牌不属于你们的什么原罪吧？”

　　Cas笑道：“我想没有任何你听说过的游戏会让我触犯死罪。”

　　“你是想打赌吗？别撩我Cas，我会接受并且加注的，”他在卧室门口站住脚，“我甚至可能全压。”

　　舒适的小卧室里有一扇窗可以看到林中风景，还有一张松软的双人床。Dean知道像那样和Cas打趣是在火上浇油。天使是他的朋友和同伴，他们要一起狩猎一个危险的食人怪物，所以今晚他们……等等，他们今晚能干什么？Dean的大脑立即给出不少色彩缤纷的建议来。靠，他的酒呢？

　　Dean从架子上找到一副纸牌，嫌弃地瞥了一眼落灰的棋盘，接着转向行李。然而他的手指没有摸到酒瓶，猎人的动作焦躁起来，他确定自己装了朗姆酒，于是他把旅行袋彻底打开。

　　“该死我的酒呢？”他更多的是在自言自语，但天使走了进来，看向他翻乱在地的行李，表情几乎带着歉意。

　　“我们认为短期内你最好别喝酒了。”

　　“你们？什么你们？”Dean的心往下沉，他已经知道答案了。但他傻瓜一样徒然地继续翻找着。

　　“在乎你的人，Sam，Bobby，还有我。”

　　“所以你们就他妈拿了我的酒？”他把包摔在地上，眼中流露出仓皇。他们不明白他需要酒精才能正常运转吗？即使是少喝一点，那些记忆都会猖獗一整天，更不用说在没它支持的情况下猎魔是有多荒谬了。他明白Cas可能不懂这些，但Sam到底是怎么想的？见鬼，Bobby是怎么想的？

　　“是的，我们拿了你的酒。”

　　Dean感觉之前的碎片渐渐拼凑完整了。Bobby家的真情一刻只是个诱饵，这次旅程才是真正的手段。他试着微笑，但是失败了。

　　“听着Cas，我没打算喝成杰克船长那样，但如果我不赶快来一杯，情况不会好看的。”

　　Cas点头：“我已经做好面对难看的准备了。”

　　Dean抓起包甩到背上，“那就帮帮忙！我可以徒步走出林区自己去买！不用一天就能走到Scottville了。”

　　“我不会让你离开的。”天使看着他，带着令人恼怒的同情，“我比你强大得多。”

　　“所以你要这么玩？可以。”Dean扔下包摆出战斗姿势。“来啊！”他让愤怒占领他的脑袋，以免这场战斗转变成别的东西。他强迫自己把Cas看做一个合谋剥夺他猎人生命中必需品的家伙，而不是一个让他很想同枕而眠的、几乎无法战胜的超自然生物。

　　“我不想伤到你，Dean。”Cas在床上坐下，期待地抬头看他，像是在等着看猎人会不会真的打他。

　　Dean放下拳头，“我没时间像个小鲜肉一样坐在这排毒养颜。我有活儿要干的。”

　　“事实上这就是你的活儿。”

　　Dean僵住了，他一动不动地消化着Cas的意思，接着跌坐在床上，垂下了头。

　　“根本就没有wendigo对不对？”

　　“是的。”

　　“你骗我？你们全都骗我？”恐惧与愤怒争夺着控制权，愤怒更强一些。“Sam和Bobby？还有你？为什么？Cas为什么你要这么做？”

　　天使毫无防备地扬起嘴角，“当然是为了让我们单独在一起。”

+

　　Chalmers在路边停下吉普，新皮囊的靴子嘎吱嘎吱踩在地上。他附身时这个林区管理员正在砍柴，过程不太顺利，恶魔只好拧断了他的脖子。Chalmers抻了个懒腰，新换的身体还是不错的，高大、强壮、惯于野外作业，很适合用来杀戮。加上宿主已死，他再也不需要为了挠挠屁股或者挖掉人眼之类的小事费心争夺控制权了，算是个不错的改变。

　　他在引擎盖上展开地图，这片林区很大，找到Winchester不会是件容易的事，但Chalmers不在乎。他喜欢森林，茂盛、潮湿，万物不是在腐烂就是在耗尽周围。大自然是他见过的最残酷的东西，他永远不会对其失去兴趣。恶魔看看新胳膊上的旧手表，时间不早了。

　　他抓起背包开跋。运气好的话，用不到一两天Winchester也将腐烂在这里。

+

　　Dean呻吟着。这可不是他幻想中和Cas独处的场景。他幻想的是蒙蒙细雨中的Impala后座，现在的情况可以说是云泥之别。从开始的头痛欲裂，到现在的大汗淋漓、肠胃翻滚，很快他就会开始发抖，等到了明天，他会恶心的像飞机加速*一样、为了一口酒失去理智。

　　“你得吃点东西。”Castiel把盘子放到他面前。“我给你做了三明治，并且像你妈妈那样移除了所有美拉德反应的证据*。”

　　“哇Cas，花生果酱三明治还切掉了面包边。”如果换个场合，Dean可能会被深深打动，但现在吃东西就不在他的能力范围内。“太棒了，谢谢。”他搓搓脖子，蹭了一手的汗。“如果我彻底解酒前都得呆在这，我们需要点东西。”

　　Castiel的声音带上一丝警惕：“什么东西？”

　　“健康食品。”Dean的脑袋飞速运转，考虑着他所需要的原料和乔装方式，“我需要果汁。而且鉴于这里没有该死的wendigo，咱们总得找点事做。我可以烤个披萨。”Dean从来没烤过披萨，“所以得有辣椒和蘑菇，意大利香肠，呃……揉面饼需要面粉，糖和酵母。外加一个大号平底锅。”他指指炉子，“还得来点麦片。”Dean拿起一个锅，“但这个锅不适合煮麦片。我需要不锈钢高压锅。”

+

　　Sam放下一桶炸鸡，坐倒在Bobby的绿沙发上。

　　“时候差不多了。”Bobby带着啤酒走进来，越过Sam把手伸进桶里。“你从哪弄的炸鸡？Alabama？”

　　Sam向后撸了一把头发，“我在附近兜风，想了很多事。”如果要说实话，他还挺享受开Impala的。这一定程度上解释了为什么Dean交往最久的女朋友是一辆车。

　　Bobby啃着炸鸡：“关于Dean？”

　　Sam点头。尽管Dean地狱的记忆非常骇人，但他并没有过多纠结于此。只要时间够久，任何人都可能在地狱做出让他们后悔的事情。但关于Castiel的性爱画面就比较让人在意了。“我觉得他和Cas之间可能……”他停顿了一下，不确定Bobby能够接受这个消息，“有点什么。”

　　Bobby撇嘴，“有点什么？”

　　Sam看着他的啤酒。他怀疑自己是否需要重新评估他哥哥的所有男性朋友。Dean这些年一直在隐瞒性向吗？而他竟然一无所知？他算是什么弟弟？Sam想起每次他向Castiel祈祷无果，而Dean一开口天使就会出现。他本应该猜到什么的。当然即使他猜到了什么，也绝不会是这个。

　　“就是……”他向后靠去，“他们共同经历过很多，而且还有，呃，更深的牵绊。”天啊，这句话比他第一次听到的时候更Gay了，“我知道Castiel对Dean有好感，而且我觉得Dean也是在乎他的。”

　　Bobby咽下一口酒：“你哥哥很博爱的。”

　　Sam深呼吸，红晕攀上脸颊，“我觉得他们现在更进一步了。”如果他看到的画面是真的，那就不只是更进一步，而是已经超出他的想象了。也难怪Castiel会问到性爱。Dean在他们……之前都不给天使解释解释的吗？Sam皱眉。Dean之前喝得连猎魔都不太清醒，是否酒精模糊了他的道德准则？Sam抛开这个念头。Dean爱着Castiel，他不会对他做出任何他不想要的事情。但是他会不会沉醉一时，然后就想当然地认为Castiel明白他的意思？听起来很像是Dean会干的事。

　　Bobby又喝了一口酒：“你确定？”

　　Sam笑出酒窝，“确定，就像确定你有世界最强的垃圾棒球帽收藏一样。”

　　Bobby气呼呼地调整了一下帽子。“这帽子下面的脑袋没你们想象的那么蠢。‘可能有点什么？’拜托，那俩离交换戒指纹相同纹身就差一顿烛光晚餐了。你以为我为什么要让他带Dean去密歇根？”

　　Sam想起自己和Dean相同的纹身（尽管是防附身用的），撅起了嘴，“所以你一直都知道？”

　　“我要是不知道那我就是海伦·凯勒*。”Bobby晃晃啤酒瓶，“傻蛋。”

+

　　Castiel带着两捆木柴回到小木屋。Dean刚从浴室出来，用毛巾擦着手。下一阶段的计划必须专注又谨慎，就像外科手术。他诡异地开始庆幸是Cas过来陪他。如果是Sam或者Bobby，他那些小伎俩就彻底没戏了。但如果是Cas，成败大概在五五之数，没准六四。主要看天使对私酿的了解程度。

　　“感谢帮忙，”他说，试着不去看柜子上的袋子和平底锅，不去想酵母和糖之类的词。他拭去额头上的汗水。

　　“举手之劳。”天使放下柴火，“你感觉怎么样？”

　　Dean咽下胃里反出的苦水，挤出一个笑容。“好极了。好的没话说。”这就对了，装得正常点，保持扑克脸。他向后指了指，“管道有点问题，不过我能搞定。你有办法弄一圈铜管吗？”在Dean的脑海深处，Steve Earle唱起了《Copperhead Road》*，他希望Castiel没有开启读心功能。

+

　　Castiel坐在卧室老旧的扶手椅上，聆听着Dean睡梦中沉重的呼吸。他们玩了半天扑克，直到Dean输了太多次终于决定收手爬上了床。但他没有睡着。他辗转反侧，接着感到口渴，接着声明自己“被Cas看着没法睡”，这很荒谬，Cas之前看着他入睡看了不知道多少次了。现在，看着Dean上下起伏的胸膛，天使琢磨这是一个救赎的良机。

　　他对紫心勋章中的画面已经基本分析完整。他像抱着取景器的孩子一样在脑海中扫视一幅幅画面。那些记忆让他痛苦不堪，尤其是当他感受到Dean对其无尽的愤怒、愧疚、恐惧和耻辱。如果他能早点带Dean离开地狱，也许猎人就不用承受这些。他速度太慢。义人经受了不必要的磨难，至今仍困在愈演愈烈的精神创伤里。

　　Castiel回忆着被锁在勋章里的属于他的影像，迷惑不解。其中有些充满了暴力，例如那些包含了凶猛的插入的场景，必然会带来一定程度上的痛楚。不过确定Dean特别偏好的是他的容器而非旅馆里的陌生人，让他内心轻松了不少。他现在十分确定Dean不是Jimmy的心仪对象，但也许Dean单恋着Jimmy？这倒是能够解释那些画面为什么都充满压力。他必须要更深层次地探索一下这种可能性。

　　画面的内容同样令人疑惑，它们不是真实存在的记忆。他从没和Dean这样做过，Jimmy也没有。它们一定属于某种梦境或幻想。为什么Dean要把幻想锁起来？它们暴虐又露骨，但天使没有从中感受到恨意，只有些许兴奋的感觉。其中一两个在Impala里的场景更是出乎意料的温柔。为什么Dean要把温柔锁起来？也许那个记忆魔咒不够精准，像是砰地一声关上门而不管里面锁住的是什么。

　　当然，如果Dean并不喜欢Jimmy，那么这些画面就有另一种解释了。Castiel靠进椅背，回味着Dean幻想中的雨天，他们在车中忘情拥吻。他纵容自己的内心泛起希望的涟漪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原句是Balls-to-the-wall，Accept乐队的曲子。Dean这里引用字面意思：推动操纵杆让飞机全速前进。
> 
> *用科学术语表达：我把面包边切掉了。美拉德反应使面包褐变，形成深色的面包边。
> 
> *海伦·凯勒，写《假如给我三天光明》的盲人作家。
> 
> *《Copperhead Road》歌词提到父辈违法酿造私酒，踏上了不归路。（听歌涨知识系列）


	7. Chapter 7

　　Dean原本计划早点出门的，但尽管昨晚他已经精疲力尽，不喝酒依然很难睡着。他已经记不起上一次他真正睡着而非昏倒是什么时候了。Cas坐在床边的扶手椅上，在他失眠的头半个小时提议读书给他听，这种照顾小婴儿的方式实在不符合Dean的口味，他本该抱怨的，但没有什么能比得上睡觉时有一个强大的天使陪在身边了。这是极少数能让他感到安全的事物。等他终于入睡，Dean睡的比他预想的还要久。他睁开双眼的时候阳光已经洒满房间，空气中的尘埃在光线下闪耀着。时间已近午后了。

　　他到密歇根的任务有两个：杀wendigo和把盒子藏在盐矿里，但到达之后一切的优先次序都扭转了。他需要即刻建立一个酒精来源，越快越好。从他拥有的时间和他能够搜刮到的原料来看，成品应该会比较恶心。他说的不是货架最下层的那种恶心，而是监狱厕所的那种恶心。但总归聊胜于无。

　　Dean溜达进主屋，用但愿称得上闲适的姿态把背包搭上肩膀，里面装着他昨天在Cas观鸟时打包好的酵母、糖和果汁。Cas坐在窗前，读着一本带着水渍的悬疑小说，一杯咖啡摆在窗沿上。

　　“早安，”Cas问候道，“你睡得怎么样？”

　　“还行。”Dean给自己倒了杯咖啡，灌了一大口，“睡了挺久。”在午后明艳的阳光中，天使看上去几乎和人类一模一样。“书不错？”

　　“是的。这本书的目标是找到凶手。”他对着封面皱眉，上面画着一个戴着礼帽的小胡子男人，“这个比利时人很可疑，每一个犯罪现场他都有出现。”

　　Dean笑出声：“记得告诉我最后结果。”

　　“我会的。”Cas仰视着他，毫无防备的目光击碎了Dean的内心。“我在想，或许今晚我可以把这个身体的控制权还给Jimmy Novak，这样你们两个就可以共度这个夜晚了。”

　　Dean呼吸停顿了一刹：“见鬼，为什么？”

　　“你们可以打牌，聊天，增进感情。”

　　“呃谢了，”Dean试着不要把内心的不安表现出来，“但是Jimmy和我像现在这样就可以了。”

　　“你确定吗？他打牌技术可不太好。”

　　Dean感到有些反胃，无论Cas打算干什么，他不喜欢这个。“能赢牌是好，”他说，“但不值得失去你一个晚上，Okay？”Cas因他的话扬起嘴角，Dean喜欢这个。而这也让他对自己将要做的事情更加难过。他向门口走了一步，“我得出去做点运动了，”他说，谎言沉甸甸的地压在舌尖，“方便吗？”

　　“你现在有能力运动吗？”Cas露出怀疑的眼光。

　　“当然，我觉得溜达到林子里还是没问题的。”希望如此。Dean感觉现在全靠他靴子的重量支持着他保持直立。但他必须尽快，否则等他的双手失去灵敏就什么也做不成了。“我只是想来点新鲜空气，Cas。我没打算逃跑。”

　　“我不是你的狱卒。”天使的视线回到了书本上，“但如果你晚餐还没回来，我会出去找你的。”这话听起来半是保证，半是威胁。Dean把“性感躲猫猫”添加到他脱离丧尸状态后想要尝试的愿望清单里。

　　Dean走出木屋50尺才准许自己开始干呕，他靠在一棵树上勉力支撑着，差点把内脏呕出来。他用水漱口，小心地不喝下太多。他需要水。找回藏在灌木丛里的高压锅和铜管，猎人走向森林深处。

　　盐矿由岩石中凿出的一系列矿井、矿道和硐室组成，从60年代起就废弃在这里。Dean打开手电筒，沿着石英层走进一个小侧室。矿脉中的空气潮湿而污浊。他以颤抖的双手所能做到的最快速度组装好了蒸馏器。虽然这里的通风烂的像屎，但保密性是不可或缺的。他不得不冒险，尽量不要被一氧化碳呛死，或者干脆把自己炸成片片。没什么能比为了一口烂酒意外身亡更能说明“我的酗酒问题很严重”了。

　　Dean摸索着粗糙的地面，等待原料在火焰上沸腾。虽然可能需要耗些功夫，但只要工具合适——像是锤子或者凿子，也许——他能把盒子埋在这。最最起码，这能帮他打发掉等待蒸馏的漫长时光。他打定主意，下一次带上盒子。

　　他把视线转回高压锅，做了个苦脸。这可不会是什么纯香四溢的威士忌，绝无可能。他看了眼表，最多还能在这熬三个小时，之后他就必须返回木屋了。他最不希望发生的就是被Cas发现他在做什么。

+

　　Castiel看完小说，赞赏地抚过皱巴巴的封面。故事的结局出乎他的意料，但最终比利时侦探揭开了谜底，所有证据都合情合理。这种创新式的思考恰恰是他解决和Dean的关系问题所需。

　　锁在John Winchester军队勋章里的记忆毫无疑问是一种精神创伤，Dean独自背负着它们，不停地责备自己。咒语捕捉到的性幻想充满暴力，但又伴随着绝望，甚至还有几许柔情。那么问题在于，为什么Dean会有这种幻想？他看上去对与Jimmy共处一夜不感兴趣。如果Castiel的观察无误，这个提议甚至让他有些惊慌而恼怒。他更想和他在一起，Dean如是说。

　　尽管希冀着Dean对他的感情有所回应，Castiel必须考虑到其他的可能性。是否他的爱慕以某种方式渗入了猎人的潜意识？但愿不是。那感觉像是一种侵犯，即使绝非故意。也许这些幻想是一种应对机制，Dean的大脑通过改写记忆来保护自己。可以想见，Castiel的形象是最容易用来代替Alastair的——一个强大、熟悉的存在而非邪恶的精神变态。

　　他看向窗外的潺潺流水。水的力量一直让他敬畏。他曾见证流水重铸地貌，循环往复地奔流入海，就像他的念头不断奔向猎人的所在。Castiel叹了一口气，他太怯懦了。如果真想知道盒中幻想的真相，他应该去问Dean才对。

+

　　日近黄昏，追踪咒语指引Chalmers来到一座废弃矿脉。他摸向岩壁又抽着气缩回手，被盐分蛰得生痛。在这么大量的盐之间十分危险，但渗水、烟气和陈腐刺鼻的气味缓和了盐分的精纯。他摆弄着米色的工作帽把它牢牢戴好。

　　舍不着孩子套不着狼。Chalmers低头咬紧牙关跟着腐败的香气前进。很快他就发现了一个挂在铜管上的高压锅。酒精发酵，前提是这可怜兮兮的破玩意配得上这称呼。他摸向锅底的木炭，余温尤在。

　　Dean Winchester在这呆过，并且他会回来的。Chalmers咧开嘴，关上手电筒，靠坐在黑暗中等待。

　　等他杀掉Dean Winchester，他可以编出一个关于神秘武器的故事来——它是如何强化猎人的力量与耐力，又是如何悲惨地在混战中被摧毁。只要他们不叫他展示那个破玩意，一切都好办。

　　恶魔用等待的时间想象Winchester到来后应该做点什么。他最青睐的幻想包括一个锁喉，接着可以用他腰间那把护林员的猎刀玩点创意。

+

　　Bobby Singer说的对，Dean的确非常狡猾。Castiel在猎人散步回来的时候就闻到了他身上的乙醇分子，但他没有揭破。相反他们一边看书一边听底特律的经典摇滚电台。等到Dean宣布要去睡觉的时候已经接近午夜时分。

　　猎人睡着后Castiel快速搜索了一遍木屋，他没有发现任何可疑的瓶子，但包括高压锅和铜管的一部分物品显然失踪了。Castiel没有特别担心，他早已预料到Dean的抵抗，猎人绝不会任凭摆布。那是他的天性。他对自由的坚持，即使有损健康，依然让天使深深着迷。甚至称得上敬佩。

　　关于Dean自残式的酗酒行为，Castiel想了很多。有一件事他可以肯定，Dean喝酒是为了让痛觉变得迟钝。作为一个士兵，Castiel明白背负着惨痛记忆是什么感觉。它们会是一个沉重的包袱，压得猎人喘不过气。酗酒是Dean最熟悉的应对机制，甚至可能是最安全的。他在老旧的扶手椅上调整坐姿，深入思考着记忆和痛苦的本质。

+

　　Dean从浴室出来，扶着墙挪回床上。他装好蒸馏器的时候还想着之后每天要跑一趟盐矿、呆上几小时蒸馏酒精，然而他现在裹在粗糙的毛毯里，感觉自己就是一块汗津津的恶魔屎。去一趟浴室就已经筋疲力竭，这个早上是不可能出门了。

　　床垫被突然的重量压得吱吱作响，Cas坐到他的身边，表情郑重。他递过来一杯水，Dean喝了个干净。

　　“我想过你的问题。”

　　Dean气呼呼地磨牙：“行行好吧Cas，我没什么酗酒问题。”这话他自己听起来都滑稽。他用屁股压住自己哆嗦的双手。

　　“哦，我知道。”Cas真诚地点头同意。

　　“你知道？”Dean把毯子裹紧一些，寻思着天使有没有这么好骗。“你知道我没事？那我们干嘛在这玩贝蒂·福特*那一套？”

　　“酗酒只是外在症状，”Cas把头歪向Dean的旅行包，“我说的是你的另一个问题，关于盒子的。”

　　Dean僵硬了，“你都知道什么？”

　　“几乎全部。”

　　Dean的目光扫向地板上的袋子，接着想起了自己被偷拿的酒。“你打开了。”他手掌砸上床垫，一阵颤动同时穿透他们两个。“Sam呢？他有没有……”

　　“有。”Cas看上去有些自责，“他摸到的时候我还没有意识到这是什么。我很抱歉。”

　　“你很抱歉。”Dean笑出声，但听不出一丝诙谐。“我打赌Sammy他妈的也很抱歉。”他咬住舌头，狠狠用力，如果这时候哭出来他不认为自己能停得住。他以后要怎么面对Sam？被弟弟撞见房里的性感女招待是一回事，但这个？这完全糟出宇宙。有那么一刻Dean希望自己再也不要走出这个小木屋。“他还好吗？”他看着天使的眼睛，“告诉我实话，Cas。”

　　“画面出现得很短暂。如果这么说能让你好受一些，我注意到人类十分善于遗忘。”

　　“那你呢？”他看着他的脸，等待着天使露出批判或厌恶的表情，但两者皆无。

　　“我的记忆力非常好。”

　　Dean打着颤，“很好。好极了。”

　　“我同样有个问题。”

　　他把手啪地摆上膝盖，“那就来吧，来问我。反正今天也不可能更糟了。”

　　“你对我有性欲吗，Dean？”

　　“这算他妈什么问题？”Dean看向墙壁。若是看进那双蓝色的眼睛，他恐怕讲不出谎话。

　　Castiel靠过来，伸出手放在Dean的手上，触感粗糙而微微湿润。“你对我是‘那种爱’吗？”他用Sam用过的词问他，显然是听到了他和Sam在厨房的对话。天使执起Dean颤抖的手指，摸上自己的嘴唇。Dean忽然意识到他们两个都在床上。

　　“我错了。今天还真可能更糟。”猎人站起来，抽回手藏进毛毯。

　　“如果这让你不舒服了，我向你道歉。”Castiel挪动身体，弹簧床垫配合着嘎吱嘎吱。

　　Dean好奇这张床到底能承受多大的力度和重量，接着丢开了这个念头。他走近窗户向外望。

　　“这怎么能呢？”他问，“你在另一个家伙的身体里到处趴趴走，还亲别人，这就不违反你们什么租住条约之类的吗？”Dean抬手摸上自己的嘴巴，像是要把Cas留在指尖的亲吻传递到嘴唇。

　　他转过身。Cas一眨不眨地看着他。

　　“Jimmy同意我使用他的身体。多数时候他感觉不到我在做什么。”

　　“所以这算什么‘不问不说*’？”

　　“我认为这样处理比较好。对我们两个来说都更安全。”Cas歪头，“我用这个容器搏斗、杀戮。为什么专门要为亲吻寻得许可？”

　　“因为……你就得这么做。性和暴力不是一回事。”Dean不确定他自己相不相信这一套。如果相信，为什么他没有感觉到半分好受？

　　“你希望我获得Jimmy的同意。”Castiel现在的样子就像他以往每次试图理解人类为什么要穿丑陋的圣诞毛衣一样。

　　“对。不，我不知道。那都不重要，因为什么也不会发生的。”在Dean的印象中Jimmy不怎么喜欢他，毕竟他绑架了这家伙还不让他回家。尽管说实话那其实是Sam的主意。

　　Dean能看到Cas并没有在听他说话，天使低着头，注意力在别处，正通过某种私密频道和Jimmy对话。Dean庆幸自己听不到这场交谈。你得有某种超强信仰才能接受别人拿着自己身体的方向盘，而且这家伙结过婚，所以他不确定Jimmy会不会被Cas和别人温存的事实搞崩溃，更不用说对象还是一个他几乎不认识的家伙。然而没过多久Cas就再度开口了，这着实在猎人意料之外。

　　“Jimmy同意我用他的身体做这些，但只限于你。”

　　他说的很随意，像是提起明天可能下雨一样平铺直叙。像是没有一把撕碎Dean心口的绷带，暴露出里面赤裸与恐惧的一切。

+

　　Dean背靠着窗户，指甲抠进他裹在身上的毛毯。身体上的痛苦一直在加剧，但他强撑着。Cas会为他骄傲的，即使他觉得自己不愿接受帮助的样子很可笑。

　　“只限于我？”猎人眯起双眼，“为什么？”

　　“我向他解释了情况。”Castiel脸色泛红。他这样说好像很简单的样子。实际上他让Jimmy直接感受了他对Dean的爱，将那份情感的深厚与宽广倾注在意识深处。Jimmy沐浴在它的热烈与永恒中，瞬间明白了一切。他也曾经爱过。

　　“好吧。很棒。”Dean攥紧了毯子清清喉咙，“但你该和他聊聊放宽条款的事，懂吧。这样你就可以来个真正的吻了。”

　　这托词拙劣得甚至无需质疑。Dean很清楚他们之间的吻有多真实。Castiel看着汗水滑过猎人的额头。

　　“你的戒疗进程不错。你愿意的话，我帮你可以减轻一些不适感。”他看向Dean藏在毯子里的手，“比如颤抖。”

　　“谢谢。”Dean咬紧牙，也许想要让它看起来像个笑容，“但我没事。”

　　Castiel看着Dean煎熬。这毫无道理。固执。愚蠢。“为什么你这么渴望自我惩罚？”

　　“你他妈的逗我？”Dean焦躁地团团转，像是想要找到一个出口，“你看到我做……你看到了。”

　　“发生在地狱的事情不是你的错。”Castiel看着行李袋，脆弱的盒子里存放着Dean最黑暗的记忆。“如果我能早点赶到——”

　　“该死Cas，别再道歉了，可以吗？”Dean坐回床上，轻拍天使的背。拍打渐渐变成抚摩，Dean收回了手。“你就是不明白。”

　　“那就解释给我听。”

　　“那些我对灵魂干出来的事情？我喜欢它。”Dean一字一句地挤出来，“那很愉悦。兴奋。有那么几个光辉时刻我几乎忘记了自己在地狱里。而当你，”他比划着天使的双手和嘴唇，“当你对我做这些……这些全都在提醒着我做过的一切。所以谢谢，不用了谢谢。”Dean咕哝着，“我整个人都一团糟，Cas。你不会想要这个的，相信我。”

　　Cas谨慎选择着词汇，以免自己再次道歉，“让你想起地狱不是我的本意。”

　　Dean又一次拍了拍他。“别在意。都是我的错，只要能保护我在乎的人我情愿自己压在那个手榴弹上。”

　　Castiel的胃缩紧了。他从未意识到爱与身体上的舒适是如此冲突。“你在乎的人里包括我吗？”

　　“包括——？”Dean闭上眼摇头，“天啊Cas，你是……我们……”他沉重地呼出一口气。“那完全是另一个话题。”他移动身体像是要重新站起，却被天使拉住了。Castiel把他狠狠按在床上，金属弹簧发出刺耳的抗议声，但承受住了他们的重量。

　　“要是我不想谈什么话题呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *贝蒂·福特，曾有酗酒问题的美国总统夫人，康复后建立一个有名的戒疗中心。
> 
> *不问不说，过去美国军队的同性恋政策，只要不说自己是Gay就不会被惩罚。


	8. Chapter 8

　　“你吓到我了，Cas。”

　　Dean注视着天使，视线仓皇。Cas上上下下审视着他，像是在考虑从哪里开始下口。Dean不知道自己见没见到过天使如此危险的样子。光是“Cas也想要他”这一点就已让他熏熏欲醉，加上那些天使异能，千年一遇的极致性爱和他之间就只隔着Cas的自制力。Cas不习惯于处理情感，性冲动就更别提了。Dean还记得气血方刚的青春期是什么感觉，他不确定Cas的意志力经得住考验。他更不确定自己对这个想法到底是喜欢还是痛恨多一点。

　　“别担心。”这句也许本意安抚的话反倒让Dean更加惊慌，“我不会伤害你的。”Cas松手向后退去，独留Dean在庆幸与懊悔的交杂中飘荡。“Dean，你修车的时候受过伤吗？”

　　Dean挪动身体靠在枕头堆上，依然有些警惕。“多得数不清了。”

　　“但你没法把每一次都记住。”

　　“当然。”Dean想起不知多少次他给Impala或者Bobby那儿的其他废车更换零件。“我在车子上可没少花工夫。”

　　“正是。次数太多以至于你的大脑难以区分。所以无论你受过多少次伤，依然不会畏惧修车。”

　　“你想表达什么？”Cas说的没错，哪怕经历过几次严重烫伤，甚至差点和左手拇指说再见，他依然不怕修车。当然Impala从来……从来没做过Alastair所做的哪些事。

　　“也许你不需要消去记忆。也许你需要更多。”

　　“你说什么？”

　　“你在回避任何让你想起地狱的事。一旦想起来，你就进入了一个‘迎战或逃跑’的反应状态。”Cas勾起一边嘴角，“比如把自己锁进浴室。”

　　“闭嘴。我当时不舒服。”

　　“我的观点是，增加与之近似但不那么恐怖的记忆可以减轻你的焦虑。”

　　Dean舔舔嘴唇。Cas像是在说用大量美好性爱战胜恐慌发作就是治愈他地狱后遗症的灵丹妙药。像是在说有朝一日他的地狱记忆也能变成另一块无关紧要的旧疤。他希望自己可以相信。但Dean Winchester没有那种好运。

　　“那么到底要怎么做？”

　　Cas绘声绘色地描述起他的计划，白皙的皮肤上渐渐泛起的红晕让一股暖意在Dean心口绽开。等待Cas的解释告一段落，Dean甚至没注意到他哆嗦的双手已经安静下来。

+

　　手机响起的时候Sam刚解决完一个游乐场鬼魂的案子。他警觉地注意到来电显示Abby Normal，是Dean的电话，估计打过来骂他，他本以为会早一些。

　　“Dean？”手机离耳朵远远的，他做好准备接收大吼大叫。

　　“嘿。”

　　他的哥哥听上去很疲惫。Sam不确定这是好是坏，他犹犹豫豫把手机拿近了一些。

　　“你感觉怎么样，Sammy？”

　　“还行。你呢？”

　　“感觉像抱着一桶硝化甘油坐过山车。”Dean安静了几秒，“你对神经元通路了解多少？”

　　“大脑里的那种？”

　　“还能有哪种？”

　　Sam无视了他的挖苦，他原本预期的更糟。“OK，呃，我不是特别了解。神经元是一种大脑中的神经细胞，他们通过突触彼此链接——”

　　“等等打住，Dr。McCoy*，”Dean打断他，“你给我讲通俗点。”

　　“好吧。”Sam抹了把脸，生物并不是他的长项，“神经元通路类似你脑袋里的公路，信息就通过这些公路从这传递到那。”

　　“信息。像是记忆？”Dean的声音绷紧了。

　　Sam不由自主想起了Dean的记忆对他的凶猛袭击，尽管细节已经模糊成一片血肉残肢。“记忆、想法、感受。任何东西。”

　　“而这些通路，是可变的？”

　　“算是吧。”Sam从Impala的车窗向外望。“比如你的脑袋是sioux falls州，你一般走I-29公路去Bobby家，每次都是那个路线所以已经根深蒂固了。接着有一天你开始抄近道，最终近道就取代了原来的路线。原来的还在，但你已经不用它了。”

　　“近道，明白了。”Dean沉沉地舒了口气，“还有杏——杏仁——”

　　“杏仁体？”

　　“没错。讲讲那个。”

　　Sam拿出笔记本开始搜索。“呃，好吧，这是大脑的一部分。一共有两个杏仁体，右边的能产生‘迎战或逃跑’反应，左边的——等等。你问这个干什么？”他开始想象困在林子里戒酒的Dean正试着用小木屋里发现的工具给自己来个开颅手术。

　　Dean在电话那端轻笑：“你不会想知道的Sam。相信我。”

　　“Castiel呢？他在你身边吗？叫他接电话。”对面停顿了一下，接着是天使低沉的嗓音。

　　“Hello，Sam。”

　　“Dean没干什么蠢事吧？”

　　“没有。”

　　Sam的心跳舒缓下来，“那就好。”他干笑一声，“差点吓着我。我还以为Dean准备来一个，呃，”他吃力地回忆着术语，“颅骨环锯术*。”

　　“别担心Sam。我计划中的任何插♂入都不包括脑部。”天使挂断，Sam坐在那盯着手机看了半天。

+

　　Cas脱掉西装外套平放在椅子上，接着走进Dean的私人空间，像是他本来就属于这。他们之前谈了一早上。Cas试着让Dean吃点早餐，但他拒绝了，他的肠胃和一滩烂泥差不多。然而在天使不赞成的忧虑注视下，他最终还是咽下了几块饼干和一点鸡汤。现在他们站在木屋的客厅，面对面凝视着对方。

　　“你想从哪开始？”

　　Dean感到大腿肌肉抽搐了一下。这就来了。“好问题。呃，”他摸着下巴，“接吻怎么样？”

　　“你对亲吻感到痛苦吗？”

　　Dean尽量不把这个问题当做质疑。从他们在地狱对他做的那些事来看，Cas可能会觉得亲吻相对不那么严重。但那种变态的亲昵真的让他非常困扰。而且如果Cas的计划不奏效，仅仅一个吻也算无伤大雅。

　　“对，”Dean点头，“没错。”

　　“那么看来这是个合理的切入点。”

　　Dean想起旅馆里Cas给他的那个色情的湿吻。“介不介意由我主动？”

　　“随你心愿。”Cas靠向他，微微抬起下巴。“你想什么时候开始都可以。”这画面不应该这么性感的，真不应该。

　　“好。”Dean舔舔嘴唇，犹豫着，“我得先说清楚，这是纯粹医疗目的对吧？”

　　“理论正确，至于实际作用，”Cas耸肩，“你说呢？”

　　Dean迟疑着一点点靠近，贴上Cas的嘴唇，他的瞳孔猛地放大，接着闭上了眼睛。Dean不会自欺欺人地认为自己配得上这个，但这不不代表他不能及时行乐。Cas的嘴唇柔软、湿润且顺从，让他联想到很多。

　　“等一下。”Dean放开嘴唇，看到Cas不安的表情连忙补充：“先给我一分钟。”他转过身气喘吁吁地调整状态。根据Cas的理论，他能看出整件事正向着21禁飞速发展。Dean绝不会考虑去做那一类的事情，除非他有把握，像“齐柏林飞艇是史上最棒的摇滚乐队”那种把握。

　　“我们能不能，呃，把你的主意先做个预演？趁着事情还没彻底变成《生死狂澜*》？”

　　Cas歪着脑袋，“你有什么打算？”

　　Dean竖起一根手指，冲进隔壁，拿出一个破破烂烂的录音机，接着快步走近他放外套的椅子，从夹克口袋里掏出一盘磁带。拿磁带拍打着手掌回到录音机前，他把磁带插进插槽，一只手防备地放在按键上。

　　猎人转向Cas，表情僵硬，“事先说好，如果我叫停，咱们就停。明白？”

　　Cas庄严地点头：“你想让我做什么？”

　　Dean哆哆嗦嗦地深呼吸，伸出一只手。“和我跳个舞，Cas。跳到我坚持不下去为止。”他牵着Cas向前，按下了播放键。Dean双手环抱住天使，把头埋进他的肩膀。

　　Sinatra的歌声响起，“天堂~我身在天堂……”Dean深深地吸气、吐气。是了，他的个人记录是37秒，那是他被恐惧与羞愧击倒前所能坚持的最高时长。如果Cas是正确的，也许这次会不一样。

　　Dean抚上天使的背，享受他衬衫的挺括手感，衣服之下的肌肉坚实可靠。真的让人很难想起他的真身是一道呆呆的圣光。

　　“我没想到还要跳舞，”Cas坦白，“早知道的话，我会事先练习好的。”

　　“没关系，”Dean哄劝着，“我来引导就好。”虽然跳不出什么精致舞步，他还是知道怎样随着音乐摇摆的。

　　“只好你来。”Cas靠向Dean的肩，“我之前只是看过别人做这个，这很……亲密。”

　　“是啊。”Dean想到他和Alastair过去有多‘亲密’，提醒自己不要忘了呼吸。“非常亲密。”Cas的味道很干净，只有少许古龙水的痕迹。Dean猜测他用某种天使魔力使Jimmy身上的所有分子保持不变，依然是他最初……Dean顿住了。被人附身永远谈不上什么好事，哪怕对象是一位天使。至少Jimmy在这件事上还有一点发言权。不过他和Cas居然能获得Jimmy的祝福真是诡异透顶，这让Dean想起了他向爸爸借Impala的时候。他和Cas现在就停在某条情侣小路上，像一个微醺的约会那样紧紧靠在一起。他不确定按照这个剧本，Cas是车里的男孩还是女孩，也不确定这重不重要。Dean把注意力放回到音乐上。他们已经超过了37秒，新纪录。也许这主意终究不是太糟。

　　Cas捏捏他，打断了他的思考：“还OK吗？”

　　“还好。”

　　“你可以聊聊它，”Cas说，“如果有帮助的话。”

　　要是Sam讲出这么煽情的话，Dean肯定会拿女性谈话节目的主持人调侃他，但由Cas黑夜一般的嗓音说出来，这个提议听上去好像有点吸引力。Dean权衡着利弊，Cas没发现谈话的坏处，他也没有，“他，呃，他以前对我唱过这首歌。”他清清喉咙，“我是说Alastair。”

　　Cas点头。“你想让我唱给你听吗？”

　　“也许吧。我不知道。”

　　“天使经常歌唱。”Cas说，“我和卫戍队一起唱过很多颂歌。”

　　Dean抵着天使的肩膀笑了，“你说的是Tom Waits那种，还是维也纳童声合唱团那种？”

　　“更像是红军合唱团。”Cas笑得伤感，“如果他们也是上帝的恐怖武器的话。”他补充道。

　　“所以你唱得不错？”

　　Cas耸肩，“我最近没有收到过几次召唤。”

　　Dean在脑中描绘着把Cas拉去唱K，没准来一首醉醺醺的《波西米亚狂想曲》。这时他发现Sinatra正在唱着jing-jing-a-linging之类的东西。他们已经进入下一曲了。

　　“很好。”Dean放下手走向播放器，倒回开头重放他的恐惧。“让我们听听那些管乐器，Cas。”

　　“天堂~我身在天堂……”Alastair把这首歌唱成嘲弄的恐吓。Cas则恰恰相反，他真的在天堂待过，尽管那里全部是能量与波长构成的奇怪乐器组。听着这些歌词从天使口中唱出来，感觉完全不同。

　　Cas唱的一点也不像唱诗班男孩。他像是在用几个星期没开过口的嗓子唱着摇篮曲。Cas把低柔的歌声哼进他的耳朵，手指在他的短发间轻抚，完美再现着他在他记忆中看到的姿势。Dean抱紧Cas，对抗着胸口涌出的惊恐。你安全了，他提醒自己。你安全了，你安全了，你安全了。他专注于Cas粗哑的嗓音，他的腰和背，以及坚实的体温。这还称不上天堂，恐惧依然在他的胸口揪成一团，但也不再是地狱，绝不再是了。

+

　　Dean曾以为一个吻无伤大雅，然而他错了。亲吻改变了一切。他坐在客厅，假装阅读一本钓鱼杂志。挪动身体好叫椅子上的松弹簧别再戳他肩膀。他偷偷瞥了一眼Cas。天使又在读那本鸟类百科了，他专心致志的样子真好看。真的。Dean喝了口水继续换着姿势。技术上讲他们现在还没过一垒，但带着对Cas的性幻想、和那家伙拥吻着在Sinatra的歌声中漫舞绝非寻常。

　　Dean打了个哈欠。他已经累成狗了，但他不敢睡觉。Alastair已死，但他知道今夜会在梦中看到那些白色的眼睛。他把水一饮而尽，盼望着那是一杯威士忌。睡眠时当下的头等大事，如果他现在不上床，就算有那个坏弹簧他也会在椅子上瞌睡过去的。

　　“不早了。”Dean说，起身把杂志啪地放到一边。“我准备睡觉。”他拇指指向卧室的方向，“你来吗？”

　　Cas翻过一页书，“我不需要睡眠。”

　　“没错，但我需要。而且我不介意你在附近游荡。”Dean把手放进口袋里，焦虑地踮起脚跳来跳去。

　　Cas抬头正视他：“你在害怕。”

　　“闭嘴，你才害怕呢。”

　　Cas对他摆出一个他在Sam脸上见过无数次的“我不信但我让着你”的表情。

　　“OK，没错。我可能是有点紧张。但是今天勾起了一些回忆，我不想把一整夜都耗在受虐上。”

　　“你想的话我可以进到你的梦里。”

　　“No！”Dean大致清楚经历过今天的舌吻环节他的潜意识会跑去什么地方，最好还是不要让天使看到。“我是说那个可以当作后备计划。如果发现出了岔子就把我弄醒，好吗？”

　　“我不会把你留在噩梦中煎熬的，Dean。”

　　“谢了。”Dean脱得只剩T恤短裤，爬上床把枕头拍打服帖。他趴在床上，看着Cas拿着书坐进旁边的扶手椅。

　　“你可以在这读，如果你愿意。”

　　Cas抬眼，“在床上？”

　　“对。”Dean举天发誓，“我保证什么也不会做的。”

　　“那不是个问题。”Cas安抚他。

　　“我不想让你觉得我在强迫你。”——和我上床，Dean脑内补充道，或者搂搂抱抱。

　　“强迫我？”Cas笑了，“我随时都能干（掉）你。*我是说在战斗力方面。”

　　“说得跟真的似的！”Dean拍拍身边的位置，拒绝去想Cas在另一层意义上干他，但没成功。“你就乖乖闭嘴过来。”

　　Cas挨着他坐下，Dean移动身体让他头靠上Cas的大腿。那里温暖又踏实。他睡着得很快，甚至还没来得及揣摩那泡沫般涌出心口的感情是什么。

　　他在次日清晨醒来，脸埋在Cas的腋窝，天使的身上没有一丝汗味，只有衣服洗过之后的清新、皮肤上的干净气息和Jimmy的止汗剂味道。他抬起头，在漏过窗帘的光线中眯起眼睛。

　　“早啊。”Dean张了张嘴又合上，感觉口舌僵硬。

　　“你也一样。你睡得好吗？”

　　“接近了。”重点在于他没做噩梦。至少做了他也不记得。

　　这么多天以来他第一次感受到理所当然的饥饿。但一时半刻也没东西吃。他需要先去一趟矿脉处理掉他的蒸馏器，外加一个埋盒子的小任务。

　　他走进浴室，洗漱沐浴穿衣。

　　“所以，那个盒子。”Dean用下巴指指旅行包，“我本想今天早晨把它埋在盐矿里的。”他的脖子因羞愧而泛红。他们在一起还不到一天——如果药用亲吻和跳舞算是在一起的话——他就开始对Cas说谎了。Dean想着那个蒸馏器。今天就是收获的日子了，不管做出什么鬼，他得赶快拆了那破玩意。也许之后他甚至可以试试做个披萨。

　　“听起来是个好主意。我可以……”

　　Dean摆手，“我可以搞定。你放松。”他可不想被Cas发现他暗中谋划了好几天就为搜刮那点酒精。“你要是想干点活，不如给我弄个早餐？双饼双蛋双份培根？”

　　“太多双份了，你会吃坏自己的。”

　　“那就只是双份培根？求你了美人，我他妈超饿的。”Dean伸手揉乱Cas的头发。

　　Cas扬起嘴角，整张脸都像是被笑容照亮了。Dean好奇是不是以前没人这样叫过他。“那好吧。双份培根。”

　　Dean走出木屋深深吸了一口新鲜空气，它们闻上去像松林、薄雾和泥土。昨夜有雨。口袋里锤子和凿子当啷当啷，猎人单手揽着盒子阔步走向矿脉。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dr。McCoy，《星际迷航》里的医生。
> 
> *颅骨环锯术，古代人治头痛，给脑洞钻个孔……所以下文Cas用了穿孔这个词（penetration）同时也有插♂入的意思。
> 
> *电影《生死狂澜》，讲述几个主角在绝境中丧失人性。
> 
> *这里原文用的take双关，同时表示战胜和做爱。（不会翻TAT）


	9. Chapter 9

　　黑暗的盐矿里，Chalmers全神戒备地听着靴子踏过石地的声音。平稳坚定的脚步声越来越近。他后撤，石壁划破了手和脸颊，血液流淌，盐分烧灼得皮肤起泡，但这些都不重要。Dean Winchester正向他走来。

　　没错，他弄不到之前瞎编的武器会让老板失望，但太多魔法武器遗落在时光的沙漏中了。也许他们会派什么人搜索树林，不过更有可能的是弃之不顾。

　　Chalmers抚向腰间的猎刀，接着放开了手。不。他要徒手开局，把最好的留到最后。这是他应得的。

+

　　矿中的空气不同了，Dean嗅到了腐败的味道。也许这表示酒已酿好。他沿着通道走向小小的侧室，把手电筒挂在墙上，让整间侧室沐浴在暗淡的光线里。

　　他准备在远处角落的墙上或地上挖个暗洞，把盒子放进去埋好。但当务之急是他的酒。Dean放下盒子和工具，愧疚地蹲在蒸馏器前。铜管里滴落的酒水闻着臭烘烘，但这种条件下也不能要求太高。他的思绪飞回到那间小木屋，回到那张嘎吱嘎吱的床上，回到Cas身边。草草一杯，埋好盒子就走。然后他们就可以一起吃早餐，一起呆上一天。也许玩玩牌。也许亲吻。也许更多。

　　瞬间，有双手扣住他的脖子，手指按上颈动脉，精准得吓人。Dean自己也用过这一招，不止一次，数秒之内就能让人失去意识。他在紧扼中挣扎，双腿乱踢，蒸馏器也被波及，酒气四溢。又一次无望的踢踹下，酒液泼了一地，浸没在冰冷的尘埃里。操，最后一杯也完蛋了。

　　Dean挣扎得更加剧烈，怒视着敌人黑色的眼睛，恶魔穿着护林员的衣服，贴近身体隔断他与猎魔刀的通路。他得找个新武器，十万火急。手指摸索着靠近凿子，又快又狠地嵌进恶魔的锁骨。一次挥动耗尽了猎人的体力，但为他争取到了拿刀的时间，他从地上爬起，气喘吁吁地对峙。

　　恶魔拉出凿子冲向他，看上去很想把他切成几块垃圾。Dean扶着墙，汗湿的手把刀握紧。全身肌肉像是蔫巴巴的面条。他考虑着向天使祈祷，但忍住了。Cas绝不能看到那个蒸馏器，那会让他心碎的。

　　Dean等待恶魔走近后一个猛攻，然而慢了。恶魔闪身抓住他的外套，把猎人扔向石壁。胳膊咔吧一声不知哪里断了，猎魔刀脱手，手电筒撞碎在地，房间骤然陷入漆黑。Dean又一次被扼住脖子，反抗的场面有种糟糕的既视感。无论South Dakota的仓库还是密歇根的盐矿，也许他命中注定要被恶魔掐死。与上次不同，猎人这一刻心生懊悔。他太害怕对Cas做错，于是什么都没做，如果现在死掉他就再也没机会了。他想起共舞时天使的表情，想起他答应双份培根时的笑容。Dean在恶魔的铁爪中剧烈挣动。他还没准备好就这么去死。还没呢，混蛋。

　　彩色的亮斑在眼前爆裂，Dean用没断的那只手绝望而笨拙地寻找猎魔刀，却只摸到盒子干燥的木质。一时间他本想置之不理，但紧接着一个念头划过，他抓起盒子狠摔在地。木盒在手中碎裂，Dean勉力摸索着紫心勋章，一时间开始害怕已经来不及。千钧一发之际，勋章出现在手里，他飞快抓起击向对方的头颅。

　　勋章里的恐怖记忆袭向感官，Dean早已做好准备，恶魔则正中下怀，尖叫着抱头而退。酒精蒸发和缺氧的侵扰下，猎人跌跌撞撞在暗室中找到打火机，点燃向后扔去。他冲向室外的微光，在隧道中磕磕碰碰，强推着自己前进，肺部和肌肉筋疲力竭地灼烧。他赶在酒精引燃之前扑向入口找到掩护。矿中传来第一声嘶吼，接着飞快淹没在爆裂的蓝色火焰中。猎人走了回去，在烟雾中眯起眼睛寻找任何活动的迹象。他没走多远就找到了恶魔，第一块恶魔。三分钟后他找到了猎魔刀，接着花了二十分找到勋章埋好。一切了结后，他拖着骨折的手臂一瘸一拐走向木屋的方向。是时候停止害怕了。

+

　　Castiel很久没有这么高兴了。暴露疗法可以说是实验成功。猎人睡着后Castiel一直躺在旁边，监视他的呼吸、安抚他的痛楚，那是卓有成效的六个小时睡眠。他要帮助Dean度过创痛，但他不能对他们之间发生的事抱有任何错觉。Dean和他接吻、和他跳舞、和他同床共枕，但那都不代表Dean回应了他的感情。根据猎人以往的约会模式分析，性爱对他来说属于纯粹的肉体交流。尽管如此，Castiel还是发现自己在做早餐时止不住地微笑。

　　他听到Dean靴子从屋外转到室内的柔软嘎吱声。

　　“我差点出去找你。”Castiel说，“早餐——”他话音一顿，看到Dean抱着一只胳膊疼痛到扭曲的表情。“发生了什么？”天使放下锅铲冲过去帮忙。

　　“在盐矿被一只恶魔袭击了。”Dean抬起完好的那只胳膊，“放松。它死了。”

　　“那就好。”Castiel双指抚过Dean的胳膊，治愈了骨折。“早餐做好了，按你要求的双份培根。”

　　“闻着真香。”Dean看向天使停驻在手臂上的双指，“早餐能放一会吗？”

　　“可以。”Castiel想起昨晚，感到热度一阵阵涌过皮肤。

　　“那就先放着。”Dean捧起天使的下颌骨，缓缓贴近，“我需要我的治疗。”他吻了上来，徐缓而悠然，像是世界上没有什么能比他们唇齿相依更重要。Castiel提醒自己治疗的重点不是Dean给他带来什么感觉，他想集中注意力，但实在太难。Dean技巧娴熟，带着在Cedar Rapids那间小店品尝一块现烤苹果派的体贴与从容。猎人的双手滑过他的腰和背，攥紧衬衣把他拉得更近。不知不觉就被拖进了卧室。

　　Castiel呻吟着，猎人的舌头让他发不出清楚的声音。思路越来越难保持清晰。他容器的大脑只占体重的2%，但占用着身体15-25%的血液供应，每分钟都需要29盎司的血液来保证氧气供应。从他血液涌向的方位来看，Castiel不知道自己该不该开始担心细胞损伤，接着他发现这忽然无所谓了。也许恰恰证明了细胞损伤。

　　Dean拉开距离。

　　“怎么了？”Castiel问，为不管是什么打断了这个吻而感到不悦。

　　“我……我不想伤害你。我的意思是，”他看向地板，“你看到我脑袋里的东西了。它们都在那里纠缠。我怕……我就是担心。”

　　Castiel得意地笑：“我有超人的耐痛力和天使的恢复力。我认为我很安全，除非你计划包括圣油和碎木机。”

　　Dean笑得有些不好意思，“我明白。不过还是慢慢来，好吗？”

　　“我起草了一个日程表。”看到Dean困惑的表情，Cas继续解释道：“我把你在地狱的记忆按情绪上的痛苦程度排序。我建议我们从最轻微的精神创伤开始，减少它们与你的情绪关联，然后逐级向上。”

　　“性爱疗程。”

　　“如果你喜欢的话。”

　　“喜欢得很。但我没点帮助是做不到的。”

　　Castiel挪开视线，“如果你说的是酒精，Dean，酗酒不是个好主意。”

　　“我想的不是那个。”Dean伸手给收音机调频，直到摇滚电台传出AC/DC《Jailbreak》熟悉的旋律。地狱不热衷于摇滚乐，这能帮他想起他真正的所在。“好了，”Dean说，“我们得想出个安全词。我想的是‘大勺子*’。”

　　Cas嗯了一声，Dean把头埋在他的颈项又舔又咬。

　　“我赞成用特定词表示停止。”Castiel在张口间嘶嘶吸气，“但我不明白你为什么要提餐具。”

　　Dean的声音闷闷的，好在Cas听力超绝，“要不然，我说‘盐’咱们就稍等，说‘燃烧’就快速强硬地停止。”

　　Castiel点头，Dean的胯抵着他，为“快速”和“强硬”赋予了新的意义。“Dean，”Cas说，声音中的警告不知怎地被喘息削弱，“应该是我带着你安全重现那些创伤记忆。”

　　“我们昨天重现过了。”Dean在天使的锁骨处呢喃，“现在交换一下才公平。”

　　“交换也许不可行，我并没有精神创——啊！”他剩下的想法在Dean的手向下摸进裤腰带的时候遗失了。

　　Dean抬起头，“我把程度升一档比较好。或者十档。你觉得呢？”

　　“对。”Cas雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着他，嘴唇红肿，“十档，拜托。”

　　Dean跳上床褪下牛仔裤。“非得我一个人开场吗？”

　　“不。”Cas注视着Dean脱掉衬衫，“肯定不会。”

+

　　Dean发现外面天色已黑，他累得骨头都快散架了，电台里播着慢悠悠的和弦，滚石的《Laugh, I Nearly Died》。

　　“这个办法真好。”Dean将Cas搂向胸口，手指插进柔软的发丝把它们捋得乱七八糟。

　　Cas缓缓绽放出一个笑容，被成就感照耀得光彩斐然，“我想出来的。”

　　“你想的办法真好。我们早该这么做了，就在我们第一次见面那个谷仓。”

　　Cas扬着嘴角，“那可比当胸一刀要温暖多了。但我怀疑那时候的我不会像现在这样惬意。而且可能会吓到Bobby。”

　　“是啊。”他凑过去对着Cas的鼻尖亲了一口，“所以再来一次？”他让这个问题听起来像个决定。

+

　　八天之后Dean和Castiel离开密歇根，踏进Bobby Singer废车场的院子。已经等在门口的Sam小心翼翼迎了上来。戒了酒不代表Dean就不会生气。他的哥哥向来讨厌欺骗，Sam估计Dean有50%的可能性揍他。

　　“Dean。”Sam出伸手，Dean由着他接过行李袋。这是个不错的迹象，让他被揍的几率减少到了40%。“你们回来真好。感觉怎么样？”

　　“爽爆了，还有就是饿死了。”Dean越过他走向室内，Castiel跟在后面。

　　Sam踌躇着咧嘴。他哥看上去挺欢快的，对于刚度过戒断期的人来说实在有点奇怪。Sam几乎已经准备好被Dean瞪上一辈子了。这个Dean看上去像是年轻了好几岁。

　　“Castiel？”他拍拍天使的肩膀叫住他。Dean这么开心，也许是事情没按计划发展。

　　“是的，”Castiel对着Sam疑惑的表情说，“Dean可能真的饿了。”

　　“我问的不是这个。”准确来说他是在问Dean的戒断症状，但他之前从勋章看到的记忆追了上来。

　　Castiel看上去像是在回忆什么愉快的事情。“Dean还需要很多帮助，但我认为这次旅程是成功的。”

　　Sam长舒一口气，身体轻松下来。

　　“Sammy！”Dean在屋里大喊。“给我滚进来解释火腿为什么变成低脂的了！”

　　Sam跟着他们进屋，掩不住脸上的傻笑。他的哥哥回来了。

+

　　“如果我们做的话整个屋子都会听见的。”Cas警告，声音非常轻。“你太大声了。”

　　“去他的。”Dean拍拍墙壁，“这些墙可厚了。现在都没人造这么厚的墙了。”他一把攥住Cas凌乱的头发，把他拉进接吻的范围。

　　Castiel头晕目眩。Dean的爱抚总是那么激情，很多时候他都克制不住容器的身体反应。被Dean挑逗的感觉比他预想中的强烈太多，他越来越难把注意力集中在猎人的精神和情绪状态上。他现在明白了天父的伟大智慧，创造如此愉悦的性爱绝对促进了繁殖。而这之中的亲密感更是超乎意料。当Dean进入他、在他耳边呢喃着他的爱慕，Castiel感受到前所未有难以抑制的欲求，直到一切失去控制，Dean抱着他，低声念着他的名字就像吟诵祷文。

　　第二天一早，Dean蹑手蹑脚溜进厨房，打开面包机，点燃炉子加热平底锅。直到他弟弟进来续杯，他才刚发现这里已经煮好了一壶咖啡。

　　“昨晚。”Sam语气中带着一丝指摘，表情纠结着想要控制住他的浓缩婊子脸。

　　Dean打了个蛋，从架子上找出勺子，“只是在连接我的神经元通路。”他丢进几条培根，后退一步避开溅出的油点。

　　“那什么，你们能小声点吗？”Sam有点焦躁地说，“我们这还是有人想在三点之前睡觉的。”

　　Dean露齿而笑。“这有没有让你觉得不舒服？我和Cas？有没有？”

　　“没有。我明白。”Sam略微疲惫地笑了，“你和Cas，就像Tony Stark和Steve Rogers。”

　　“Tony Stark，”Dean皱起额头。这名字有点熟，他肯定记得。面包烤好的时候他想起来了，“钢铁侠？”

　　“对，还有美国队长。”

　　“OK。”Dean若有所思地点点头，给面包抹上黄油。“但我是钢铁侠对吧？”

　　“当然。”

　　Dean笑了，想象自己摇身一变成了RDJ。“可以接受。”他抬起锅把培根炒蛋倒进盘子。

　　Sam凑过来抢了一条培根，飞快扔进嘴里大嚼起来。

　　“安静点接受，混蛋，否则今年圣诞我就送你口球。”他走向门口。“我上楼打个盹，中午再叫我。你得负责给我们打包外卖。”

　　“拜托！不公平，”Dean对着弟弟离开的背影叫道，“我有心理创伤的！Sammy。”他坐下小声嘟囔了一句“婊子”，但又带着微笑吃起了早餐。今天会是美好的一天。

 

**全文完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *帖背抱抱的时候，抱人的那个是大勺子，被人抱的那个是小勺子。


End file.
